Emotions one must Conceal
by Saiyachick
Summary: {COMPLETE} At age 13, Vegeta had to take life into his own hands and help support his family. Ever since Bulma was born, her family never sees her anymore and leaves her alone.
1. Default Chapter

Summary:   What if Vegeta never knew what life was about? What if for a brief moment in time he was abandoned by his father and had to take life in his own hands. Just what if he lived with his mom and was very successful with out any help but still had to become a grown up too soon and support his mom and siblings…. What if?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any songs that might be displayed in this fic.

**~**Thoughts**~ **    **(**me talking**)**

**Emotions One Must Conceal**

****

**Chapter One: Prologue**

****

In the dark avenues of Orange Star City a car zoomed down the streets.

  
He wished he just could run, but he didn't want to be like his father… he didn't want to be a failure. After his father left him at age thirteen, he, his mother, and his older sister were left to support themselves.  
  
The boy was non other then Vegeta Ouji. He had pure black hair in the shape of a flame and his eyes were so dark they looked black as coal.  His mother was Yumi Ouji and she had brown hair that flowed freely down her shoulders, and had turquoise colored eyes that could be mistaken as pools from the ocean. Then there was his older sister Mayumi.  Mayumi had her fathers black hair and her mothers turquoise eyes.   
  
Even though they were left alone, they were all very smart and clever.  Sure first life was bad, but life isn't that easy to handle. Soon the cleverness of the family came into use when they invented the hover car that revolutionized the world. Vegeta did the designing, but his mother was the boss. It was a business that made them millionaires and they still saw each other.  
  
But even being rich has its downs. Vegeta's family moved to another city in the state to 'expand' the company's popularity. And that's how Vegeta was walking in the new city of Orange Star.  
  
He started the new high school tomorrow. He would once again be stuck with a bunch of people that use him. Only one good thing was he would be trying out for the Basketball team. He was already sure he would make it since he was a top player.  
  
All of a sudden the car came to a stop at a huge house. "Ok kids come on lets go inside," Yumi said. They got out of the car and walked inside their new house.  
  
Vegeta walked upstairs to see all his boxes by a door. He opened the door to find a huge empty room. All that was there was a big king side bed and a window that lead to the balcony. Vegeta sighed and started to set up and put away his things. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.   
"Hey there," Mayumi said as she walked towards Vegeta. "Hi," was all he said. "Were going over to our neighbors house for dinner so get ready ok?" she said.  
  
"Whatever I am just putting some stuff away," Vegeta said. Mayumi was tired of her little brother being such a pessimist. (Not that there's anything wrong with being one, I am one.)  
  
She looked around and found a pillow, and then she smiled. She picked up the pillow and smacked Vegeta with it. Vegeta turned around with a smile forming on his face. He found another pillow and smacked her back lightly.  
  
When they were done feathers were everywhere. With these two together, mayhem began. Sure they fought, but they had a great relationship.   
  
"Excuse me kids if you're done let's get going," Ms. Ouji said to her kids. "Yes mum," they both said in unison. The two teens followed their mother downstairs and walked outside. They all went to their next-door neighbors house and knocked.  
  
They stood there, until a girl with blue silky hair and cerulean eyes opened the door.  
"Hello there, you must be the Ouji's," the girl smiled, "I am Bulma."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saiyachick: Wow!  Am I on a roll or what? But I have to say my friend Lady Melanie helped a lot! Thanks Mel!!!

Mel: Yeah, yeah, now just in case you guys didn't notice, Vegeta is HUMAN in this fic, got that?  Anyways, I liked it.  Why?  Cause it's something different and new, good job Kat.  

Vegeta: ME?  A HUMAN?  Well, you better make me a strong human… even though that's not saying much…  
  
When a Child's Heart Breaks  
 

  
A Very funny fic with your fave couple, Videl and Gohan! Well, they're my fave couple so there, lol. Oh, but this isn't just the regular lovey dovey stuff, it's a hate/love relationship kinda thing. Tournament is almost here!


	2. Meet Bulma, a Sad and Alone Teen

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Summary: Ok the dinner starts and Vegeta meets Bulma and the Briefs. In This story Vegeta is not only strong, but has a talent in music so what happens when he first goes to Kyoto Star High?  
  
T_hey stood there, until a girl with blue silky hair and cerulean eyes opened the door.  
"Hello there, you must be the Ouji's," the girl smiled, "I am Bulma."_  
  
~Thoughts~  
 

**Emotions One Must Conceal**

****

**Chapter Two: Meet Bulma, a Sad and Alone Teen**

Vegeta stood there looking at a beautiful aqua haired minx standing right in front of him.  
The girl named Bulma stood there smiling and offered them to come in. Ms. Ouji gradually accepted the offer and walked right in followed by Mayumi and himself.  
  
All of a sudden a loud annoying voice barged into Vegeta's mind. "Why hello everyone, I am Bunny Briefs, and I guess my daughter Bulma already introduced himself." Mrs. Briefs smiled.  
  
"Yes, I am Yumi Ouji, this is my daughter Mayumi, and my son Vegeta," Ms. Ouji said.  
  
"Well where is the Mr." Bunny asked. Mayumi turned away and Vegeta's eyes turned cold with a glint of hate to his "father."  
  
This didn't go unnoticed. Bulma saw the look in Vegeta's eyes and knew he was both hurt and hate.  
  
"There isn't a "Mr." Mrs. Briefs." Mayumi said. "Oh poor dears, well Bulma sweetie why don't you show Mayumi and Vegeta around Capsule Corp alright?" Bunny said.  
  
"Okay mum." Bulma said as her mum and Ms. Ouji walked out.  
  
"Would you guys like to get started?" Bulma asked politely.   
  
"Sure, why not?" Mayumi said. Vegeta just grunted.  
  
So Bulma showed them around and finally came to her room. "So guys want to watch a movie or something?"   
  
Mayumi smiled and responded with a 'Yes,' and Vegeta followed. So when they got to the room, Bulma popped in Fast and the Furious. Mayumi wondered about Bulma's father because she hadn't mentioned him at all.  
"Hey Bulma? Where's your dad?" she asked. "Bulma sort of twitched.   
  
"I don't know where the hell he is and I don't give a fuck," She replied coldly. Vegeta and Mayumi both were surprised at her response.  
  
"Bulma looked at them and had an apologetic look. "Look guys I am sorry. The story is since C.C. is so huge and is expanded around the world, my dad travels to the different companies. Usually I am alone because my mum goes with him, but she decided she would go next time. Which is in two weeks."   
  
Mayumi looked surprised. "How long are they gone?" Bulma sighed and looked away. "They usually leave for four months. The longest they have gone was about seven months.  
  
Now even Vegeta was surprised, but still thought how lucky she was.   
"At least you have both your parents, they care for you," Vegeta said with a scowl.  
  
Bulma turned to him with her sad sapphire eyes full of unshed tears.  
"You know what Vegeta, I would rather have at least a year of no loneliness, then my whole life with my parents that leave me in the dark, with no-one else."  
  
Vegeta could see the hurt in her eyes and understood.  
  
Mayumi also saw Bulma's look of hurt. "Trust me Bulma, we know the feeling. Our father left us broke and alone three years ago. Now look, me and Vegeta are making the best of it and you should too." Mayumi said.  
  
Vegeta still had his scowl on, but it darkened. He hated his father so bad. He left them and Vegeta was nothing but bitter. So he had a hobby. Singing. Vegeta was all ways into music and had started a life song.  
  
All of a sudden Bulma's mother called them for dinner, so the teens ran down stairs to the kitchen. The food was ready on the table and being served. A discussion had started during dinner.  
  
"So Mayumi, Vegeta how old are you guys?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well I am seventeen and Vegeta here is six-teen," She said and continued, "How old are you Bulma?"   
  
"Me? Well I am six-teen too!" Bulma said as she winked at Vegeta. Vegeta just blushed and looked at his food.  
  
"So are you kids attending a high school?" Bunny asked in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Hai, we are attending this school called Kyoto Star high school, I think that's what it's called," Mayumi said.  
  
Bulma got excited, "Really? Are you serious? I go to Kyoto Star too."  
  
Mayumi was happy and even Vegeta was too. They at least knew someone at the school.  
  
"So Mayumi will be a senior and me and Vegeta are going to be juniors," Bulma said, "Also one of my senior friends go to Kyoto Star too! His name is Makato."   
  
Mayumi smirked at Bulma's comment. "Really? You don't say." She said.  
  
Vegeta knew that expression all too well. "Don't even think about it Mayumi," Vegeta said with a gruff voice.  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta with a confused pair of eyes.  
  
"Look Onna, Mayumi is how should I put this? She has a boyfriend every month, if not week, and…OW!" Vegeta said and grabbed his head tightly.  
  
Mayumi snickered as she saw Vegeta hurt. Ms. Ouji stood there ranting at Vegeta for being inconsiderate and rude to his sister. Bulma looked and also cracked into a fit of giggles.  
  
Vegeta just scowled, but smiled on the inside.  
  
~That Onna is quite a looker. ~ Vegeta thought and smirked.  
  
~Dang Vegeta is hot! ~ Bulma thought and also smiled.  
  
"Well thank you Bunny that was a great dinner, we should do it again sometime soon," Yumi said as she thanked Bunny.  
  
"I would love to Yumi, but me and my husband are going on a long trip of meetings around next week." Bunny said apologetically.   
  
Bulma was surprised at her mothers answer. "But mum! You said you were leaving in two weeks, not one!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"Oh dear, it must have slipped my mind," Bunny said, "I am sorry dear."  
  
Mayumi and Vegeta looked at Bulma and she looked right back at them. She had a look that said, 'I told you so.'  
  
"W-well thanks for coming everyone, but I think I will just go now," Bulma said as she ran to her room with tears straying down her moonlight skin.  
"Bye everyone," Bunny smiled clueless to Bulma's emotions. The two teens looked sad at the way she reacted, but would confront her tomorrow at school.  
  
  
@Bulma's room@  
  
"It's not fair! They always leave me…. maybe I was just a mistake, maybe I don't belong in this life," Bulma said while crying. "Kami Bulma, get a hold of your self. You haven't cried in years. Think of your pride!" Bulma's face suddenly stiffened. Tears stopped coming and she stood up and decided she would end this shit of a life if it didn't get better.  
  
@Ouji Residence@  
  
"Well wasn't that a nice dinner?" Yumi said, "but that nice Bulma girl seemed sad."  
  
"Mum, if only you knew." Mayumi said as she and Vegeta walked up stairs to their rooms.   
  
"Well goodnight my young Veggie-Chan (^^)" Mayumi said as she went inside her room.  
  
"Goodnight older devil," Vegeta said while smirking and also walking in his room.  
  
@Vegeta's room@  
  
  
Vegeta walked to his balcony and sighed. He just noticed the blue haired minx's room was right across from his room.  
  
He sighed again and looked up at the sky  
  
~Fuck...why is life complicating? I mean you gave me a bad life to start with and another to end…. I just don't get. My fucking father ran out on our family, I have too much to do. The only good thing is the blue haired minx. What a looker. ~  
  
Vegeta thought as he walked in his bedroom.  
  
~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~

  
Mel: I loved that chapter

  
Saiyachick: Thanks Mel… Well a few ups and downs…. anyways should I write a prequel to We Meet Again? 


	3. Kyoto Star Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or and companies, or books.  
  
Summary: Last time, we all met Bulma and her sad lonely truth. Now what happens when Vegeta's introduced to Kyoto Star?

****

**Emotions One Must Conceal**

****

**Chapter Three: Kyoto Star Fun**

Vegeta woke up with the annoying sound of the radio coming on. He got up and went to his closet to pick out his apparel for today. He started a new school today, and was trying out for the basketball team. Vegeta loved basketball, that's why they have a hoop and a room full of basketballs.   
  
Vegeta picked out his usual attire of clothing, baggy faded pants, and a black shirt that said: Anit-Crombie and Fitch. He hated the social preps, with their perky voices and such. He based his life on his favorite book, "The Outsiders." He could relate to the whole "socials," and the "greasers," theme because hey, face it… he was a greaser.   
  
Well anyway he walked into his bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. After he was dressed and ready he walked outside of his balcony. The sun had begun to rise, and he looked over to the little minx's balcony to find her there also. She also was ready to go, but like him probably watched the sunrise.   
  
Finally Bulma realized she wasn't alone, she looked over and saw Vegeta. She smiled and waved over to him. He just waved back and smirked. She walked inside of her room for a moment and then had something in her hand. All of a sudden his T-Mobile flip phone started going off. He answered it and to his surprise it was Bulma.  
  
"So what are doing up this early Vegeta?" She said.  
  
"None of your business Aoi," Vegeta said mockingly.   
  
"Hey, are you calling me blue?" Bulma said questioningly.  
  
"Well onna, I just called you neko, so yeah I did," he stated.  
  
"Oh well, I like cats," she said and smiled.  
  
"Hate to break it to you onna, but I got to go," he said slyly.  
  
"Oh heartbreaker," she said sarcastically.  
  
"I know ain't it?" he said. Bulma just laughed.  
  
"Well then why don't you come over?" Vegeta said, "You are ready."  
  
"Yeah, I could escort you and Mayumi to school."  
  
"Cool well come over when your ready, but I need to wake Mayumi up or else we will be late for school," he said.  
  
"Why is that?"   
  
"Because, she takes a millennium just to get ready," he said.   
  
Bulma just laughed on the other line, "Hilarious, really!"  
  
"Ok onna see you soon."  
  
"Right back at ya."  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Bulma clicked off her phone and waved to Vegeta. Vegeta smirked and walked inside his room. Bulma sighed as she watched him walk. 

~Damn, he was only here for two days, and I already have a crush on him. ~ Bulma then blushed and went inside her room.  
  
@Vegeta's House@  
  
  
Vegeta snuck quietly inside Mayumi's room and went over to her CD player. He took out her Simple Plan CD and put it on I'm Just a Kid. The drums and song was cranked up and the loud beats woke Mayumi right up. She shot her eyes open and saw her little brother on the floor laughing his head off. She had a scowl on her face and took her pillow and threw it at Vegeta hard in the head. He just kept laughing, but got up.  
  
"Hey May-Chan get ready, the Briefs onna is coming over to tour us to school..."  
  
"Ugh Veggie-Chan, it's is still early," she said with a pout.  
  
"Calm down, either you get ready or were leaving you," said he said.  
  
"Oh of course, you want to be alone with Bulma, because you have a crush on her! HA!" Mayumi teased.  
  
"NANI? I don't have a crush on that onna! Take that back!" Vegeta yelled while his face was beat red.  
  
"Vegeta has a crush, Vegeta has a crush," Mayumi said a singsong voice.  
  
All of a sudden Ms. Ouji walked in with a questionable look.   
  
"What's all the commotion you two?" Yumi said.  
  
"Nothing mum, just our little Veggie-Chan has a…." Mayumi tried to say, but was interrupted by a hand covering her mouth.  
  
"Shut up Mayumi!" Vegeta said blushing madly.  
  
"Oh Vegeta dear are you alright?" Yumi said concerned and feeling Vegeta's head.  
  
"Mum I am alright," he said calmly regaining his composure.  
  
"No mum! Vegeta has a crush on Bulma-san!" Mayumi said quickly, while running away from Vegeta.  
  
Ms. Ouji had a smirk on her face. ~Hehehe, if I put those two together, well…I'LL HAVE GRANDCHILDREN! ~ She thought. When she got out of her thoughts she saw Vegeta and Mayumi fighting and Mayumi smacking Vegeta over the head.  
  
"That's enough you two!" she shouted.  
  
Both teens stopped and obeyed their mother. "Ok now Mayumi get ready this instance! You Vegeta will go down stairs when I call you. Breakfast should be done soon so I expect you two to be ready, ok?" she said sternly.  
  
"Yes ma'am," both teens said in unison. When Yumi left, Vegeta pinched and poked Mayumi,  
  
"Pinch, poke, you owe me a smoke," Vegeta said while smirking.  
  
Mayumi just pinched and smacked Vegeta instead. "How about a pinch and smack in the head."  
  
Even though Mayumi was a girl, she and Vegeta both took Marshal Arts for five years, and were professionals. So when Mayumi smacked, it hurt more then any old Frying pan.  
  
Vegeta just decided to go in the backyard to shoot some hoops before school. He took his favorite basketball, and went out side. He dribbled, and shot some three pointers. He was too into the game that he didn't notice that Bulma was standing on the sidelines, with Mayumi. Mayumi decided to sneak up on him, so she moved swiftly to steal the ball and was successful. She threw it and made a basket. Vegeta just clapped, and then he noticed Bulma.  
  
Bulma was wearing some blue jean skirt, and a black shirt with an n angel on the front that said, 'I would be good if I could,' and on the back it had a devil that said, 'but I can't so I wont.' Her hair was up in a traditional bun with a few curly aqua strands on the sides, falling loose.  
  
~Simple, yet sexy. ~ Vegeta thought.  
  
"Hey Vegeta," Bulma said while smiling.   
  
Both teens stared at each other, until Yumi came out and announced breakfast was ready. All three of the teens walked in and sat at the table.   
  
"Bulma, I didn't hear you come in dear, are you escorting Vegeta and Mayumi to Kyoto Star?" Ms. Ouji said curiously.  
  
"Yes Ms. Ouji," Bulma said.  
  
"Thanks a lot Bulma-san, I don't want to get lost on the first day," Mayumi said while laughing.  
  
"Well I am sure your use to this, but the school is huge," Bulma said while eating her apple.  
  
"How big could it be?" The brother and sister said in agreement.  
  
"You'll see when we get there, and then you can judge for yourself. Well bye Ms. Ouji, thanks for breakfast," Bulma said as she got up.  
  
"Bye mum," Mayumi said.  
  
"Ja ne," Vegeta said and walked out.  
  
When the teens got outside, Bulma took out her capsule car and opened it. What came out was a black eclipse with the top down. (Hey that's my dream car even if they don't make it) Mayumi stared at the car with aw, for she loved eclipses. Vegeta smirked at the ride.  
  
"So you guys want to ride with me or follow in your cars?" Bulma asked them.  
  
"Well I'll take my car today Mayumi, since you obviously forgot your capsules," Vegeta said to Mayumi.  
  
"Oops, I knew I forgot something," she said bashfully.  
  
"Ok then guys, follow the leader," Bulma said as she got in her car.  
  
Vegeta took out his capsule car, and what came out was a silver convertible BMW with a bumpin' system. Bulma took a look at the car and knew it was used for racing, because hers was too.  
  
"Hey Vegeta how about later we race our cars? There is a racing arena in town where everyone goes," Bulma said while smirking at Vegeta.  
  
"Whatever onna, just lead the way to the school."   
  
Vegeta and Mayumi got in the car, and Vegeta started the engine. It purred like a wild cat and he got ready for take off. Bulma took off from the drive way and he followed. Mayumi got bored and put in a Good Charlotte CD and turned it on the Anthem. The song boomed with the sound system installed in Vegeta's car. Bulma on the other hand had a Maroon 5 CD on. She listened to Harder to Breath.  
  
Before they knew it Mayumi and Vegeta came face to face to a huge building. Bulma wasn't kidding when she said huge. Bulma found two free parking spots and honked to Vegeta. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked to find a free parking. He parked in the spot next to Bulma. Both got out, along with Mayumi.  
  
"Shit Bulma, you weren't kidding when you said this school was huge!" Mayumi said as she kept staring at the letters that read the school name.   
  
"I told you guys. Well I wont get to see you after school, I have cheerleading practice," Bulma said.  
  
"Cheerleading practice?" Vegeta said while raising an eyebrow. "What for?"  
  
"Um, well I cheer for the basketball team," Bulma said.  
  
"Really? Well it just so happens that I am trying out for the basketball team," Vegeta said while smirking.  
  
"Well good luck," Bulma said while blushing.  
  
"Ok you two, we still need our schedules," Mayumi said.  
  
"Oh I'll show you guys, were actually early," Bulma said delightfully.  
  
Mayumi and Vegeta walked along Bulma's side down the hall. Many peopled gasped as they saw thee Vegeta and Mayumi Ouji! Many whispered saying, 'I thought that was just gossip!' All the guys saw Bulma and Mayumi said, 'Man, there's something hot!' and the girls said to Vegeta, 'Whoa, what a cutie!'  
  
After a while they all got annoyed and finally mad it to the principals office. They came up to the front desk and asked for their schedules. An old woman handed their schedules to them, and they walked away.   
  
"So Vegeta let me see your schedule," Bulma said as she snatched it out of his hands.  
  
"Ohhh, go ahead and take it," Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
"Wow, this is great! We have all but one class together, but you have that with my friend Goku," Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but smile at her face. All of a sudden they heard a shout from the hall calling Bulma's name.  
  
"Hey B-san! Wait up!" a voice called.  
  
"Ohayo Makato, ogenki desuka?" Bulma said.  
  
"Genki desu, and who is this?" Makato asked.  
  
"Oh, these are my neighbors, and friends Mayumi and Vegeta Ouji," she said while pointing to her new friends.  
  
"Hello there," Makato said with a smile. Makato was tall and had a nice build. He had hazel eyes and brownish blond hair. He had a great personality and knew the Briefs all his life. He baby sat Bulma, so he was practically a brother.  
  
"Hiya, I am Mayumi," she said in a flirtatious way. He stared at her turquoise eyes and she looked at his eyes. Vegeta was practically laughing and trying to keep it in. He walked over to Mayumi and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"Who has the crush now?" he whispered teasingly.  
  
"Oh yeah, this is my brother Vegeta," she said while pointing to Vegeta. Makato put out his hand and Vegeta accepted it.   
  
"Makato, can you show Mayumi around the school, she is a senior this year," Bulma said to Makato.  
  
"Sure B-san, well the bell is going to ring and I have to get to homeroom. Hey Mayumi let me check your schedule," Makato said as both he and Mayumi walked to their class.  
  
"Well Vegeta, shall we go?" Bulma asked him.  
  
"Whatever onna," Vegeta said as he also walked away with Bulma.  
  
@Homeroom@  
  
  
Vegeta and Bulma walked in the classroom right to the teacher. They showed the teacher everything and Bulma took her seat. When she sat, she got a death glare from a girl named Miaka.  
  
"Ok class, I want to introduce our new student, Vegeta Ouji," Mr. Scott said. "Now Mr. Ouji, why don't you introduce yourself to the class and tell us about you.  
  
"Ok. I am Vegeta Ouji yes we won the company. I have an older sister, and she is a senior. I play basketball, and have been to over fifty schools." He said.  
  
"Well thank you, now you can sit down to Bulma," the sensei said before turning to the board.  
  
Vegeta walked over to Bulma and sat down. Bulma looked over and smiled at him and he smirked. Miaka got so mad at her and started writing a note. Miaka was a bitch and yet odd. She thinks she gets everything she wants ever since she got Yamcha. She then passed the note and it reached Bulma.  
  
Bulma,  
  
I don't know what you think your doing, but Vegeta is mine! That means stay away from my pray bitch! You think your so popular and preppy, but your not. You are just some dikie ho! Remember Blue haired bitch, if you get close to my pray, I'll bite.  
  
Miaka~  
  
Bulma looked at the note once again then at Miaka. Miaka was just smiling at her. Vegeta saw Bulma fuming then tapped her. She looked at him and gave him the note to read. Vegeta read the note and his face faulted. He looked at Miaka with a disgusted look, and she looked mad. Bulma decided to write back.  
  
Miaka,  
  
One, you're the slut, whore, and bitch put together! Two, Yamcha is your boyfriend, and three; Vegeta is not interested in you. So get your bitchified face out of the gutter, because face it NO ONE LIKES YOU. Plus, I can't help it that Vegeta lives next to me, and were already good friends. So even if me a Vegeta some how get together, you'll be the one who will get not only bitten, but also hurt.   
  
Bulma^^  
  
When Miaka saw her note she was angry, and yet scared. She saw Bulma smirk and kept her mouth shut. Vegeta looked at Bulma with questioning eyes, but she just smiled. The bell rang for Homeroom and Bulma and Vegeta went to their lockers. Vegeta's locker was only two down from Bulma's. When they got to their lockers, Bulma was greeted by her raven-haired and blond haired friends, 18 and Chi. They started to talk to her and Bulma introduced Vegeta to them. Soon a tall guy with a wacky hair do and a bald short guy came along to the others. Vegeta was introduced to the others and got along fine.  
  
Vegeta found the guy with the wacky hair was Goku. He found he was extremely annoying, but Bulma's best friend. The other bald guy was Krillin. He was fairly acceptable, but hey, this is Vegeta were talking about.  
  
"So Vegeta, do you have any siblings?" Krillin asked.  
  
"A senior sister, she is Mayumi," Vegeta mumbled. As soon as he said her name she popped up with Makato close behind.  
  
"Hey little brother, so you got friends after all," Mayumi said teasingly.  
  
"I can say the same to you," Vegeta retorted sarcastically.  
  
"Actually, I have guys practically following me," Mayumi laughed.  
  
"Get use to it," Bulma, Chi, and 18 said in unison.  
  
"What do you mean guys?" Mayumi asked.  
  
"Well Mayumi, me and my friends are part of the cheerleading team and well, I am the captain.  
  
"Ah yes, typical. Miss popular is always the cheerleading captain," Vegeta said humorously.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, if your basketball skills are half as good as your sarcasm, then you might also be mister popular in school. I mean you kind of already are," Bulma replied back.  
  
"Watch out onna, or…" Vegeta said but was once again interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me Veggie-Chan, hate to disappoint you, but the bell rang," Mayumi said to Vegeta while petting the top of his head.  
  
Everyone laughed at Vegeta's little nickname, but Vegeta also knew Mayumi's nickname.  
  
"Well bye, little neko," Vegeta said with a cocky smirk.  
  
Mayumi had her eye's wide. Only her mother and Vegeta knew about her nickname. Vegeta started laughing and Bulma and Makato giggled.  
"So you're a little cat eh' Mayumi?" Makato said slyly.  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" Mayumi responded suavely.  
  
"Nothing, only were late for class," Makato said while grabbing Mayumi's hand and dragging her to class.  
  
"Oh well, it doesn't matter. We just have P.E. this period," Chi said while the whole gang walked to the locker rooms to change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Saiyachick: Well I am stopping right here, but I would at least like some more reviews please.  
  
Lady Melanie: Yeah people, REVIEW, it's not so hard.  I mean, just click the little button that says Summit Review, Go.  And just send a review.  Gee, it's the same with me dude, they just don't review like they used to… Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, they don't review our stories!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saiyachick: Please check out my other reviews, or Vegeta sensei might arrange it personally^^

Vegeta: (crakes knuckles) yeah, I might have to arrange it personally. MUAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, actually, it would be very fun to do… not so much for the poor human, but if I'm happy, everyone's happy…. Well, I would be happy, and that's all the matters!


	4. A True Friend

R&R 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or the song

Summary: Vegeta got acquainted to Bulma's friend, which knows his. Now its PE time so what shall happen?  
  


**Emotions One Must Conceal**

****

**Chapter Four: A True Friend**

  
'Tick, tick, tick, rinnnnnnnnngggg.'  
  
The bell rang for the kids to go to PE. They got done dressing and headed for the gym. They found some seniors around along with some other juniors.  
  
Bulma, Vegeta, 18, Krillin, Goku, and Chichi sat down on the bleachers. Then Vegeta noticed a scar-faced senior looking in their direction and walking over to them.  
  
"Hey Bulma, how about we go to the dance together?" the boy asked. Bulma was the only junior he would ask out.   
  
"Yamcha, for one, it's a Sadie Hawkins dance, and two, I will never, repeat never go out with you! Never have and never will," Bulma sneered at him.  
  
"Bulma! Come on, you are the only junior I am asking out! You should be honored." Yamcha complained.  
  
"Honored? Yeah right, you must be joking or something! Don't you think other seniors have asked me out? Now dumb fuck, leave me ALONE!" Bulma yelled at Yamcha making him whimper.  
  
Yamcha had a hint of red on his face. He walked back to his group who were laughing. Vegeta had a confusing look and this didn't go unnoticed by Bulma.  
  
"That's Yamcha, a senior playa. He has tried so many times to go out with me, but I always refuse," Bulma said with a sigh.  
  
"Figures, who would go out with a weakling like him," Vegeta snorted.  
  
"B.? Who are you going to the dance with anyways?" Chichi asked, But before Bulma could answer, the PE teacher made and announcement.   
  
"Ok class, since the track is being fixed, well just do whatever you want," the sensei said.  
  
Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin decided on basketball. The girls just stayed in the bleachers and decided to talk some more.  
  
When Vegeta went over to get a ball, he heard that baka Yamcha talking about a new hot senior.  
  
"Yeah, she's in my English class. Her names Mayumi or something," Yamcha said.  
  
"Isn't she an Ouji?" one guy asked.  
  
"How the hell should I know, but one things for sure, I can get her in bed easily," Yamcha said with a smirk.  
  
Vegeta got angry. He was sickened at the thought of that single image. He was so pissed off that he went up to Yamcha and shoved him down to the ground.  
  
"Yo punk, what's your freaking problem?" Yamcha yelled.  
  
"My problem? My problem is you talking about Mayumi like that! Don't you have pride? You sicken me!" Vegeta sneered.  
  
"What's it to you?" Yamcha said while shoving Vegeta back.  
  
"Because she's my sister you fucking disgrace of a baka," Vegeta yelled and punched Yamcha hard in the stomach.  
  
Yamcha doubled over in pain clutching his stomach. He coughed and tried to get up, but he just fell back down. He stared at Vegeta with wide eyes.   
  
"W-who do you think you a-are anyway?" Yamcha said between gasps.  
  
"I am Vegeta Ouji you weakling! If you even try to touch my sister I will kick your ass and will get away with it. Besides, Mayumi is just as strong as me," Vegeta scoffed and turned away to his new friends.  
  
The gang looked at him with shock. Soon that changed into congratulations for beating up the ass.  
  
"Vegeta are you ok?' Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah, he just pissed me off."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Just then the bell rang for the last period of the dear. Bulma and Vegeta nodded to the others and went to Algebra 2. They walked down the halls and everyone waved to them. Vegeta was confused. Only one day here and he was again popular. Bulma stopped at a class and nodded to Vegeta. He smirked and followed. They stepped in and sat down. Vegeta sat behind Bulma. The teacher started to blab an equation and no one really listened. Bulma was looking forward and then felt something poke her. She turned around to find Vegeta smirking. She turned back around just to get poked again.   
  
"Vegeta quit it!" Bulma whispered.  
  
"Miss Briefs! Is there something you would like to say to the class?"   
  
"No sensei."  
  
Vegeta chuckled at Bulma. Bulma started to scribble down some notes and felt some poking again. She turned around once more to find Vegeta looking innocent.  
  
"Vegeta! What are you trying to do?!" Bulma hissed.  
  
"What do you mean blue? I am doing nothing," Vegeta said.  
  
"Miss Briefs, Mr. Ouji! I don't care who you are, but go stand outside! I have had enough of this!!!" the sensei yelled.  
  
Bulma huffed and gathered her things. She stomped out side with a bad temper. Vegeta looked at the teacher and also got up. One of Yamcha's friends started laughing at him. Vegeta turned around and flipped him off.   
  
"Mr. Ouji! I saw that now out you go!" said the sensei.  
  
"Fuck off old man," Vegeta said and walked out.  
  
@Outside@  
  
"This is all our fault Veggie-Chan!" Bulma huffed.  
  
"Shut up onna, it's bad enough I got in trouble the first day, oh well." Vegeta said as he walked off into the halls.  
  
"H-HEY! Where are you going?" Bulma said running after him.  
  
"Onna, we have our stuff, and we are out of class, lets get outta here," Vegeta said.  
  
"Guess you're right... it is the last class. Hey I know! Lets go to the school garden, no one is there anyway."  
  
"Might as well, I have to wait for Mayumi," Vegeta grunted.  
  
So the two teens walked past the boring halls. On their way there they spotted Yamcha. It's a pity that he never learns his lessons… oh well he deserves all the shit he got and more.  
  
"Babe! What are you doing out of class, and with him?" Yamcha yelled.  
  
"We got in trouble so we decided to chill a bit," Bulma said who was obviously annoyed.  
  
"That's cool, that's cool. Now how's about you ask me to the dance," he said as he put his arm around her. "Or maybe I should tell the school Bulma Briefs hasn't found anyone. Hmmm."  
  
"U-uh, you can't do that, I already asked someone to the dance anyway."   
  
"And who might that be," Yamcha said narrowing his eyes to Bulma.  
  
"U-um," Bulma stuttered and then found Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta and I are going," Bulma said grabbing Vegeta.  
  
"NANI?!" Yamcha exclaimed.  
  
Vegeta was about to do the same but saw Bulma begging. He sighed and acted like they were going.  
  
"Hey baka, next time don't even touch Bulma. Got it?" Vegeta grunted.  
  
"W-why would you pick, him?" Yamcha said pointing at Vegeta.  
  
Bulma smiled and was about to speak but Vegeta interrupted. Vegeta socked him in the face and as he did the bell rang signaling the kids to go home. They left Yamcha there to wallow and misery. They soon met up with Mayumi and Makato later.  
  
"Hey guys, had fun today?" Makato asked.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"You have no idea what so ever." Bulma said.  
  
"And why is that?" Mayumi said eyeing Vegeta.  
  
"Because Vegeta got the senior playa Yamcha out of order," Bulma said while giggling.  
  
"What happened Vegeta? And you better tell me the truth or else I am going to kick your ass straight to hell," Mayumi yelled.  
  
"Before you do Mayumi, can you tell me what its like there?" Vegeta said mockingly while running away from Mayumi.  
  
"VEGETA! I AM GOING TO HURT YOU!" Mayumi yelled as she ran after him.  
  
Makato and Bulma turned to each other and started laughing. They walked to the parking lot and stared at the sight. Bulma and Makato were now laughing uncontrollably. The sight was Mayumi in the car smiling while locking the door, and Vegeta trying to get in the car. Mayumi started to drive off stranding Vegeta there all alone.  
  
"Heh, need a ride Veggie-Chan?" Bulma asked with a smile.  
  
"Sure," Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"See you two love birds later!" Makato yelled and soon drove away.   
  
Both Bulma and Vegeta had a tint of red on their faces. Bulma popped out her car and Vegeta got in. Bulma got bored and popped in her Maroon 5 C.D. She put it on her favorite song: Harder to Breath.  
  
_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle  
  
You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to funkin' treads the ground I'm walking on  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe…  
_  
Vegeta got interested in the song because he hasn't heard of the band. He decided it wasn't that bad and liked the other songs. Soon Bulma pulled up in the Ouji's. They saw Mayumi was already there.   
  
"Hey Aoi (Blue in Japanese) wanna come over?" Vegeta asked?  
  
"Sure Vegeta, let me just go home for a sec," Bulma said while she capsulated her car. She walked over to her home and grabbed her bag.  
  
"Mom I am going to the Ouji's," Bulma yelled. She was expecting to hear a reply, but only silence came. Bulma searched around for her mother but ended up with nothing. She reached the kitchen and found a note.  
  
Bulma,  
  
Well your father picked me up this afternoon to go on the trip. We will be gone for about five month's to France. The numbers are on the fridge and your father said hi. Love you dear and sorry…  
  
Love mom and dad.  
  
Bulma felt tears overwhelm her eyes. She fell to the floor wondering why no one wanted her around.   
  
'Why do they always leave me in the dark alone? I don't get it, am I that bad that I am a disgrace to this family? Am I that bad my own parents leave me in the gutter? No one even knows the truth; maybe I will end my worthless life… I have no use for it anyway,' Bulma thought.   
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta was getting worried for the onna and decided to go over to the house. He went around to the backyard and found the kitchen door opened. Vegeta heard crying inside and spotted Bulma on the ground crying. He immediately went over to the onna and pulled her up.  
  
"Aoi, what's wrong?" Vegeta said while hugging Bulma closely.  
  
"Read the fucking note Vegeta," Bulma said in a whisper.  
  
Vegeta did so and his face fell. The onna's parents left her once again.  
  
"Onna its alright."  
  
"No Vegeta, I don't know what to do anymore. Its tearing up my heart when they never I think how much pain I must go through to please my parents," she sobbed.  
  
"Don't feel like that. Trust me I know the feeling," he said quietly.  
  
"You don't get it Vegeta, but I have tried so many things! I have been getting the top grades in my class, being the most respected scientist, and knowing everyone, but still they fail to notice me. I even tried to kill my self just so they would notice me! If it weren't for Chichi and 18 taking me to the hospital then I wouldn't be here!" she yelled.  
  
Vegeta scowled at what he just heard. Bulma was suicidal? No, it can't be.  
  
"Onna, you better not try anything too serious! I swear, I did the same damn thing when my father left me. Then I noticed I have so much to live for, I have my sister and mom. You on the other hand have friends that care deeply about you. I could never have that, ever."  
  
Bulma dried her tears. " You have no true friends?"   
  
"No one," he said monotonously.  
  
"Goku, Krillin, 18, Chichi, they like you for who you are. I knew them before my parents got famous, and they stuck to me."  
  
"I guess your right, but I still don't have the truth of a friend."  
  
"Vegeta, I'll be your true friend," Bulma said. Both looked at each other with compassion and intensity and locked their lips for a passionate kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nope not the end yet^^ I am getting more chapters done.  
  
Kat: Well that was a both sad and funny chapter dontcha think?  
  
Melanie: Yep, both sad and funny… I thought it was more funny than sad but that's just me.  
  
Kat: Well Melanie thanks for everything^^

Melanie: No need ta thank me, it was fun reading your chapters, now don't yall forget ta review this chapter^.~


	5. Dares to share?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ   
  
Summary: In the last chapter Bulma and Vegeta kicked ass and Bulma felt depressed again, because her parents left once again. Now today is a new day and time for school.  
  
_Short flashback_  
**  
Emotions One must Conceal   
  
_Chapter five: Dares to share?  
_**  
Bulma awoke from her slumber and felt dried tears on her face. She remembered the note, her talk with Vegeta, and…  
  
Bulma began to turn red at the last thing they did. Kiss. She shook her head and wondered how she got in her room.  
_  
Last night after the kiss Vegeta comforted, while hugging her. They sat on the couch and Vegeta stayed for a while to watch a movie. It was dark a Bulma feel asleep. Vegeta cradled her in his arms and took her upstairs. He then laid her down and gave her a soft kiss. Then he smiled and left to his own home._  
  
Bulma smiled and got out from her nice hot shower. She decided to wear a black shirt that said in red writing, 'I don't know, I don't care, and it doesn't make any difference.'  
And topped it with a black skirt with two chains hanging down from each said and wore her hair in a ponytail. Today was cheerleading practice and the tryouts for Basketball.  
  
Bulma applied some heavy eyeliner and grabbed her backpack. She was walking down the stairs and heard the doorbell. She walked hurryingly down the stairs to the door. She came across Vegeta and Mayumi's faces.   
  
"Um hey guys," Bulma said.  
  
"Hey Bulma, do you mind if we go shopping after school for the dance?" Mayumi asked.  
  
"Mayumi what do you mean?" Vegeta scowled.  
  
"For your information I asked Makato Veggie. Are you and B. going together?" she teased.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma both blushed in embarrassment. "I don't know Vegeta, do you want to go with me?"  
  
"Well you said we were going together after the whole Yam baka incident." Vegeta grunted.  
  
"Ohhhh so you guys are dating now," Mayumi mocked.  
  
"Just shut up!" Vegeta growled and hopped in his car.  
  
Bulma got in as well as Mayumi. They started to chat about basketball and cheerleading tryouts.  
  
Pretty soon they reached their high school and jumped out. The gang and Makato immediately greeted them at the entrance. The three of them jumped out of the car and said their hellos.  
  
The gang went their separate ways and it lead Bulma and Vegeta to homeroom. Bulma was getting glares from Miaka as usual. She hated the fact Bulma and Vegeta were already good friends and all.  
  
Miaka decided to get up and go to Vegeta and Bulma's desk to flaunt her self like the slut she truly is.  
  
"Hey Vegeta," Miaka said sweetly, but then turned nasty when she looked at Bulma. "Oh hi Bulma."  
  
Vegeta just grunted and Bulma was already getting pissed.  
  
"Vegeta, you know the Sadie Hawkins's dance is coming up and all, so want to go with me?"   
  
"One, I don't parade around with whores like you, and two, I have a date," Vegeta grunted.  
  
Miaka had her eyes wide and was red with anger. "What do you mean date? Who is it?"  
  
"Her," Vegeta said and pointed to Bulma.  
  
"WHAT?" Miaka yelled?  
  
"Did I stutter?" Vegeta said with a smirk. Bulma also smirked at Vegeta's smart-ass comment.  
  
Miaka got so mad and started ranting off. "Why would you want to go with that dikie whore? She is just some punk with nothing to offer! I am the one you can fill your desire!" she said seductively.   
  
Bulma was ragging with anger and was about to kick some ass.  
  
"You know what? I got 3 new words to describe you! Bitchified, slutified, and whorified! Stop being such a bitch, cause you know I will kick your ass right now. I swear, you might scratch, but I punch you little ho. Now, why don't you go find your man whore Yamcha, so both you and him can count your money you made by being whore's." Bulma snapped at Miaka.  
  
Miaka got beyond pissed and walked away. Bulma smirked and stuck her tongue out at her. She then turned around to high five Vegeta.   
  
The bell rang and Bulma was laughing her head off.  
  
"Dang Vegeta, it was so funny how you said that, 'did I stutter?' It was priceless!" Bulma laughed.  
  
"Calm down onna, you sound like your high," Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Oh yeah Vegeta, I am high all right," Bulma said for a laugh.  
  
"I can tell," said a voice while interrupting the two teens conversation.  
  
Both turned to see Mayumi and the gang.  
  
"What's all the commotion guys?" 18 asked.  
  
"Nothing much, but me and Vegeta totally told that Miaka bitch off," Bulma laughed.  
  
"Gosh B. we miss everything in homeroom don't we?" Goku said.  
  
Everyone heard Vegeta snort and turned their attention to them.  
  
"The stupid wench wont keeps her sluttish way to her self. She still won't leave me alone," he said with a frown.  
  
"Awe Veggie has girl problems," Mayumi and Bulma said in unison.  
  
Vegeta growled at the two and sent them death glares. Both just laughed and did the victory sign.  
  
The bell rang for the next class and the whole gang made their way to it.   
  
"See ya Makato, Mayumi," Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"Ja ne," both said and disappeared.  
  
So the group walked into their next class and took their seats. Bulma sat next to Goku and 18 and Vegeta sat next to Chichi and Krillin.  
  
"Ok class calm down. Today we are doing a project for Social Studies and it will be three people instead of two since now that we have another student. The project is ancient times. You must pick a country and write/ or make a diorama of the ancient civilization."  
  
Some kid asked, "Can we do ancient Japan?"  
  
"No!" The teacher snapped. "There is no easy way to get out of this! Now when you are done picking your subject, then come and tell me. First come, first serve."  
  
Bulma, Chichi, and 18 instantly became partners, and Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin decided the same.  
  
"I got the perfect one for us!" Bulma said and ran up to the teacher. The teacher smiled and nodded at the place.  
  
Bulma came back with a smile on her face. "We're doing Egypt."  
  
"Don't you think that is a little hard B-Chan?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Never worry guys, I got the perfect idea."  
  
Meanwhile, the boys choose their place. "So we're doing Greece right?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yeah Goku, now we have to beat the girls on this one," Krillin said.  
  
"What do you two mean?" Vegeta said gruffly.  
  
Both Goku and Krillin looked at Vegeta and explained, "You see, at the beginning of the year, we made a bet with the girls that if we beat them at a project then they have to do a dare we pick, and if they when they dare us. So far we had about ten projects…and we only won four."  
  
Vegeta seemed slightly amused. "What did you guys have to do?"  
  
Goku and Krillin paled at their dares.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was a cold winter night and five figures could be seen outside a bar.  
  
"Oh come on girls, do we really have to do this?" Goku whined.  
  
"Goku, its your guys fault you know! You guys didn't beat us, so now pay the price." The girls said evilly.  
  
"Ok, now all you have to do is walk into the gay bar and ask at least five guys to marry you. Then come back to us with the results." (A/N: Ok before I go on any farther, I would just like to say I have nothing against the lesbian/ gay thing. I am straight, but I have nothing against it ok?)  
  
Both guys shivered at the results and gulped. They swallowed and ran inside. Meanwhile, the girls got their video camera and decided to record everything!  
  
@Inside@  
  
  
Goku and Krillin hadn't separated yet, but the guys were already checkin them out. One guy walked up to Krillin and started flirting big time. Goku decided to sit at the bar, but made a huge mistake.  
  
"Hey there cutie," a man said shyly.  
  
"H-hi," Goku stuttered.  
  
"How about I get you a drink sweetheart?"  
  
"S-s-sure."  
  
"My name is Ben," he said.  
  
"I am…" but then Goku thought. He decided on a different name. "My name is Yamcha, yeah I am Yamcha."  
  
So the man and Goku talked for a while and finally Goku 'popped' the question.  
  
"U-um Ben, will you marry me?" Goku said and turned red.  
  
Ben got so excited that he jumped in Goku's lap and gave him a kiss. Goku jumped and gagged. He started screaming and wiping his cheek hard.  
  
"Ewe, ewe, ewe, ewe, ewww," Goku yelled and ran out.  
  
"Hey Yamcha sugar, where yall' going?" Ben asked clueless and frantically searched around.  
  
Meanwhile Krillin was going through the same thing except this guy was different.  
  
"Oh my, my. Sweetie you know I would love to marry you, but I don't think I am ready and you have to make a commitment. We need to support ourselves…hey where are you going?"  
  
Krillin ran out of the bar and found Goku screaming bloody murder.  
  
"HELP ME!! I GOT KISSED! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Everyone laughed and talked about the results. That was one dare not to forget.  
  
End of flashback  
  
By now Vegeta was in tears from the story.  
  
"Ha ha ha, y-you got kissed by a guy?! And used that baka's name? This is hilarious!"  
  
The girls turned around and remembered the story and also joined in. Then Bulma turned to Goku.  
  
"Ok Goku lets see if you can top our project!"   
  
"Oh don't worry we will! This time we got Vegeta!" Goku said.  
  
"Hey Aoi, what did you have to do when you lost?" Vegeta asked curiously/  
  
Bulma and the girls blushed. "W-well, you see…"  
  
"They had to hang out in the boy's locker room for the whole period," Krillin chuckled.  
  
All three turned crimson red. "So what! At least we didn't propose to some guys!"  
  
Goku got frightened and ran out of the classroom screaming. "THE HORRA, THE HORRA!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kat: Am I doing better guys?  
  
Lady Melanie: You bet!  That was G R E A T!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	6. Basketball s and Pom poms

Disclaimer: No I don't own DBZ or anything like that.  
  
Summary: Last time Bulma and Goku shared all the dares they had to do. Now tryouts are beginning, so who will make the cut? Emotion's One must Conceal Chapter six: Basketball's and Pom poms.  
  
Now we come to the end of the day. The six teens plus Makato and Mayumi made their way to the field and blacktop. They boys and girls went their separate ways. Now with the boys, there were 4 teams. Yamcha was on team 1 and played head to head with Vegeta, Goku, Makato, and Krillin. Of course, Makato's team won the main game.  
  
"Good job all of you. Now, the results will be posted after school next Monday. Now get outta here," the coach yelled and dismissed the guys.  
  
Just then Yamcha came up to the four guys and poked a finger at Makato. "You! Stay out of my way, cause I will get captain position no matter what." Then he turned to Vegeta, "And you, stay away from Bulma cause she's all mine."  
  
Both Makato and Vegeta growled at the comment. Makato didn't want the pimp to date his 'little sister,' and Vegeta didn't like getting poked, and plainly didn't want him to have Bulma.  
  
"Listen man whore, why don't you go off with that hooker Miaka, obviously she has been lonely since she prances around me. Tell her to get her whorish ways out of my personal space, cause if not, you'll pay," Vegeta growled and walked over to the field.  
  
Makato smirked. If anyone were to date Bulma, he would pick Vegeta. He liked his attitude, and could tell he was loyal. His smirk widened as he thought of the dance tonight.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, who are you going to the dance with?" he said teasingly.  
  
He blushed and kept walking. "Yeah Vegeta, who are you going with?" Goku asked curiously.  
  
Krillin then whispered something to Goku, and he had a huge grin. "Vegeta you sly dog you."  
  
"Shut up baka."  
  
When the guys got to the field, they sat on the bleachers. They saw that cheerleading tryouts had just begun, and were waiting for the show. First up were Miaka and three other girls in a group. Miaka turned to Vegeta and did an air kiss. Vegeta paled and gagged making the other guys laugh.  
  
The music started and all started doing backhand springs, handstands, cartwheels, and many more things. Once the music stopped Miaka smiled and left stage. She sneered as Bulma walked by. When they stepped out for their turn Vegeta was surprised. There he saw Mayumi! In a skirt! With little frilly things!  
  
'What the hell? How can it be? That is a miracle!'  
  
Bulma, Chichi, 18, and Mayumi stood in a group formation. Mayumi was standing in the back of Bulma, Chichi on Bulma's right, and 18 on her left. Bulma counted off and nodded. Both 18 and Chichi did cartwheels, while Mayumi did a backhand spring. Bulma did a roundolph in a forward position. Then all the girls were spread out, each at there own place. Then Chichi and 18 faced each other while running towards each other. They did front flips towards each other until they met in the middle. Then Bulma turned towards Mayumi and ran. 18 and Chichi had both hands put together ready to flip Bulma. She then sprinted on their hands and flipped in the air, landing right next to Mayumi. 18 and Chi backed away from each other. Bulma then nodded to Mayumi. Both ran towards their audience and did a backhand spring with a full twisted layout for completion.  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered. The guys were whistling more and more.  
  
"Ok girls, and Nick.it will all be posted next week."  
  
The girls smiled and ran over to the guys. Goku grabbed Chichi by the waist and smiled.  
  
"You were great guys," he said and kissed Chichi.  
  
"Thanks," Bulma panted. Makato then hugged Bulma then went over to Mayumi. "How about we go out and celebrate."  
  
Bulma stared at Makato, "Are you crazy? We have to get ready for the dance! Its shopping time!" Bulma said and grabbed the girls. Before she left she said to the guys, "And you better get something with a farm type theme, cause its Sadie Hawkins."  
  
Now she jumped in her black sports car with the girls and drove off.  
  
"Did we just get blown off?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Yep," Makato said.  
  
"And we have to go shopping?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"For sure."  
  
With Bulma, things were going quite different.  
  
"Alright girls, its shopping time!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Oh Blue! There's a parking spot!"  
  
Bulma was about to park when a car sharply pulled into the space. Bulma beeped really loud at the stupid moron.  
  
"You fucking whore! That was my spot and you know it!" she yelled.  
  
Just then, the window went down revealing Yamcha and his gang. "Hey babe, what are you doing?"  
  
Bulma growled in frustration, "Were here for the shopping, hence the mall. Now get out of my way before I do something you'll regret."  
  
Yamcha smirked, "And what will you do?"  
  
Bulma smiled sweetly and buckled up. "Chi, get in the back seat."  
  
Chichi smirked at Bulma and followed her instructions. She sat safely in her seat then tapped Bulma. Bulma then started her car again and pressed the gas really hard. Her cute black sports car smacked right into Yamcha's 'baby.'  
  
Yamcha yelled and got out of the other door. Bulma pulled out and pouted. "Oops."  
  
"Bitch! It took me forever to get this car!" Yamcha said hysterically.  
  
"Well you wouldn't cooperate. Come on girls, lets go to the mall," Bulma smirked while walking out.  
  
Before the girls could leave, Yamcha grabbed Bulma's wrist tightly. "Oh no you don't! You are going to pay for this Miss Briefs. Now how should this be arranged?" he said while licking his lips.  
  
Bulma tried to pull away but couldn't. All of a sudden she found herself free from all grasp. She saw Mayumi kicking Yamcha away from Bulma. Then all the girls joined in and started kicking and punching him. His friends got out and started a fight also. It didn't matter; they all fell to the ground by the girls. Bulma left the car and they walked off.  
  
"Thanks guys," Bulma sighed.  
  
"No problem, the man whore had to learn his place." The girls laughed and walked into Rue 21.  
  
18 and Chi started walking off to another section. Mayumi and Bulma walked off to their own little world.  
  
Bulma found the perfect outfit for Mayumi. It was a red-checkered skirt with a red-checkered shirt that went to her belly button. She shoved it to Mayumi and asked her.  
  
"Is this cute enough?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I don't know Bulma, I am not into the whole skirt." Mayumi got interrupted when Bulma shoved her in the dressing room.  
  
A few minutes later Mayumi came out blushing. Bulma looked at her and smiled. "That was made for you! Plus, Makato will eat out of your hands."  
  
Mayumi blushed more, "You think? This isn't very me."  
  
"Non sense its perfect," Chichi interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, it is perfect for the dance!"  
  
"What about you guys?" Mayumi asked.  
  
"We got our clothes a long time ago!" 18 explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
18 then looked at her watch, "We only have an hour left which gives us about 3 hours to get ready. Lets just do our hair or something."  
  
"Good idea, I need to get my natural hair color out," Bulma said.  
  
After an hour, the girls each got a new look. Chichi had her regular black hair, but a little caramel colored highlight, 18 with her hair perm, Mayumi got blue shiny streaks in her hair, and Bulma got her natural lavender colored hair back, though she left a couple of aqua streaks in.  
  
She girls smiled and went outside. Bulma popped out another capsule car and drove home.  
  
"Ok girls, its time to get ready!" Bulma yelled and ran upstairs.  
  
They ran and picked out their outfits. Bulma had a jean skirt with a checkered top; Chichi and 18 had overalls except 18 had a red shirt, and Chi with a black one. Chichi also wore an orange bandanna. They all dressed up, and making sure not to ruin their hair.  
  
"Oh I need some more blush!"  
  
"Give me that silver eye shadow!"  
  
"Where are those bobby pins?"  
  
"I don't feel right in this."  
  
"Just add a little eye liner."  
  
"And a little foundation."  
  
"Toping it off with mascara and lip gloss."  
  
"And were done!"  
  
The girls finally got ready after what seemed like a millennium. They relaxed for a bit until they heard the doorbell. The girls ran down stairs and saw the guys waiting.  
  
'This is going to be one interesting night!' Bulma thought and ran out. 


	7. Sadie Hawkins here we come

Disclaimer: Pssst…guess what…come closer…closer…I don't own DBZ ^_^'

Summary: The dance has now started so the eight teens are ready to rumble. 

_Emotions one must conceal_

__

__

_Chapter seven: Sadie Hawkins here we come_

**__**

**__**

**__**

The girls stood in front of their dates and giving out complements, along with receiving them.

"You look absolutely beautiful Mayumi," Makato said while taking her hand.

Mayumi tinted her cheeks with a crimson color, "Thanks, you look striking yourself. Plus, Bulma picked out the whole outfit."

Makato winked at Bulma, "Nice job little one. You look good too blue."

"Thanks." Bulma then turned to Vegeta and laughed. Vegeta looked like he was in shock.

"H-how did you get her in a skirt? First cheerleading now this? Oh great it's the end of the world."

Mayumi narrowed her eyes at Vegeta, and then smirked, "Aw little Veggie-Chan got all dressed up just for Bulma."

Now Vegeta turned a little red, "Shut the hell up Mayumi, it's a dance."

"Uh-huh sure," Mayumi teased.

Bulma decided to help Vegeta out, "Um hey guys, got your school ID's?" everyone nodded, "Then lets get going!"

All the boys took their separate cars, and took their dates with them. Bulma winked at Makato and he just smirked, "Don't do anything naughty blue."

Bulma shot a death glare at Makato, and he just laughed. Bulma got into Vegeta's car and buckled her seatbelt. With that they took off.

"Hey onna, is that lavender color your natural one?"

"Well yeah. At first when I was little my hair color was a light lavender color, but over the years it turned into a greenish aqua color. I just got tired of the color."

"Then why does Makato call you blue?"

Bulma laughed, "Well I have know Makato since I was about two. We did everything together. As we grew I started to racecars cause we got the racetrack. Now my racing car is called blue cause it its electric blue with white lightning bolts. I won my first race in that car, and whenever I am bored, I always use that car. Makato gave me the car before I could even drive it. I was about fourteen. When I was feeling bad cause my parents left me, he would always buckle me up and he would drive me in that car. I immediately fell in love with the car, and finally for my sixteenth birthday, he gave me the car."

"Ah, I thought it was your hair color," Vegeta said.

"Nah, a lot of people thought so though." It fell quite for a moment until Vegeta began to talk.

 "By the way…er… you look…. nice," Vegeta mumbled.

"Aw thanks Veggie, you look suave yourself," Bulma said with a smile. She then changed the subject, "So, are you using this in our little race?"

Vegeta smirked, "For me to know and you to find out."

Bulma pouted and sat back, "Fine, can you put on the radio or a CD in or something, I am hella bored."

"Whatever onna, put in the Bone Thugs CD. The case is under your seat."

Bulma reached under the seat and opened it. The first three or four pages were all Bone Thugs. "Which one? Oh! Lets put on Resurrection!"

"Sure I pick the song though. Put it on 'don't worry.'"

Bulma put it on the song and smiled. She listened to this song when she was depressed.

_Everything's gonna be alright_

_(it's gon' be alright)_

_Everything's gonna be alright now_

_(it's gonna be alright)_

_Everything's gonna be alright_

_(it's gon' be alright)_

_Everything's gonna be alright now_

_(it's gonna be alright)_

_Everything's gonna be alright_

_(it's gon' be alright)_

_Everything's gonna be alright now_

_(it's gonna be alright)_

_Everything's gonna be alright_

_(it's gon' be alright)_

_Everything's gonna be alright now_

_(it's gonna be alright)_

_Say don't you worry bout a damn thang a damn thang_

_Don't you worry bout a damn thang a damn thang_

_Don't you worry bout a damn thang a damn thang_

Don't you worry bout a damn thang a damn thang 

"Oh I love Krayzie Bone." Bulma said happily.

"All of them are cool."  

"Yeah guess your right," Bulma said, "Hey, were here."

All four cars were in one row. Vegeta's was in the front, then Makato, Goku, and then Krillin. He pulled over slightly with a screeching sound and got out of the car.

Bulma unbuckled her seatbelt, and was going to open the door, but found Vegeta already opening it. "Hey, I have manners."

Bulma got out and took Vegeta's hand. "Come on guys! Lets get to dancing!" Chichi yelled.

Vegeta wondered what would happen, but erased the thought as they entered the huge room. It was decorated with hay, fake horses, but real chickens in a coop. There was also balloons and food along with many other things.

There were a few people dancing, but not many. They immediately sat down at an open table and started chatting. Goku ran over to the food table to grab some food, Makato pulled Mayumi out for a dance, 18 and Chichi were currently talking, and Bulma, Vegeta, and Krillin started talking also. 

Just then a group of really skimpy girls came to the table. The girl with short red hair and greenish eyes walked over to them. "Hey Vegeta, wanna dance?"

Vegeta glared at the girl who was none other than Miaka.

"No."

She pouted, "Aw why not?"

"Cause you're a slut and you have a date with the man whore."

"That's not nice Vegeta…" but Miaka was interrupted.

"Hey slut! Get away from us right now, or else I'll beat the shit out of you!" 18 yelled angrily.

"Yeah, we already took care of your boyfriend, don't make us hurt you," Chichi growled.

Miaka turned to Bulma, "Oh yeah, I heard what you did to my Yam baby's car. Ugh your such a bitch, I can't believe he still likes you?"

Bulma had enough and stood up, "You know what bitch? I have had enough of you! Too many warnings, now I am going to beat the shit out of you!" Bulma lunged at Miaka, but 18 and Chichi immediately grabbed her arms.

"Blue, she's not worth it! Stop!"

"Get the fuck away from me!" Bulma screeched trying to get loose from her friends grip.

"Oh what's a matter, the little bitch's dike friends don't want her to get hurt, how precious," Miaka spat venomously.

Suddenly 18 and Chichi let Bulma go. They started to growl in anger, "What did you just call us?"

"You hear me, your dike's just like your…" but Miaka couldn't finish cause Bulma, Chichi, and 18 all pounced on Miaka all at once. During which Vegeta was laughing his head off at.

Makato and Mayumi ran over to the scene and broke them apart. Makato grabbed Bulma, Goku grabbed Chichi, who forgot his food (That's amazing!) and ran over to them, and Krillin grabbed 18. 

"What the hell do you think your doing blue? Have I taught you nothing? You're suppose to fight outside so you won't get kicked out of the dance," Makato explained.

Bulma, Chichi, and 18 were still pissed but sat down. Bulma saw Yamcha coming over and growled in frustration.

"Wow Miaka, you got slammed," Yamcha said.

"Yeah and no thanks to you," she spat out. Her friends helped her up, but Yamcha, and Miaka were still bickering at each other. 

Vegeta finally got too frustrated and sneered, "That's enough! Why don't you two whore's go quarrel some where else, before we take you outside and beat the living shit out of you!"

Miaka complied and went away with her friends to somewhere other then them. Yamcha on the other hand was too idiotic and stayed, "You know what, I don't see how a little junior can push a senior around."

Vegeta got up and pushed Yamcha, "There you go baka, I just demonstrated it for you."

Yamcha stepped up against Vegeta; "Oh you think your funny now huh?"

Vegeta smirked, "Show's how much you know, am I laughing? Guess not."

Yamcha growled. He didn't like this guy. Makato and the two other guys decided to step up,

"Yamcha I am warning you, leave now," Makato said.

"Would you shut the hell up? It isn't any of your business," Yamcha sneered.

"Yamcha just leave us and Vegeta alone," Goku said. "Yeah just go before something happens," Krillin added in.

Yamcha glared at Goku and Krillin, "Dude, I have known you guys since you were twelve, and already your standing up for the new guy?"

"It doesn't matter now. You, unlike Vegeta, are an asshole. I don't know when but you just are. Vegeta one the other hand, isn't such an asshole," Makato smirked.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Makato. 'Oh who cares,' Vegeta thought.

"You know what, you just made a new enemy," Yamcha scoffed and walked away.

All the guys sat down. Only an hour into the party and both girls and guys were fighting.

Bulma had enough of this shit.

"Come on guys, I am tired of this. Lets dance!" Bulma got up along with the rest of the girls and grabbed their guys.

All eight went to the dance floor and started dancing. The girls and their dates started dancing to the beat of the music. Soon the music died down and a slow song came on. !8 and Chichi immediately went to their boyfriends. As Makato held out his hand, Mayumi blushed and gently took the hand.

Both Bulma and Vegeta were blushing, cause it was only a few of the couples dancing. He then held out his hand still having a tint of red on his face, and Bulma gradually accepted it having a tint of red also on her face. 

Vegeta pulled her into his embrace and wrapped his arms around her waist. Bulma rested her head on his chest and looped her arms over his head.

The lights were on all dimmed and they still had the tint of redness on their faces. Soon both calmed down and the redness was gone. They danced with their friends and to the slow melodic beat.

Mayumi and Makato peeked over at the couple and smiled. "They look so good together," she whispered.

"Yeah, I bet Vegeta would always be there for Bulma," he whispered back.

Mayumi smiled, "You know, Vegeta thinks your ok, and if he says that it's a complement."

Makato raised an eyebrow, "Really? Why?"

"Well even though I am older then Vegeta, he acts so over protective. I think it's because when we were little, and at that time only Vegeta took Marshal Arts, my father did something really bad. I was only fourteen and Vegeta was only thirteen. It was actually stupid. My mother and father were fighting so badly, I don't even know about what, Vegeta and I just watched them. Then, he lashed at my mom. He slapped her clear across the face. Vegeta immediately went to her aid along with me. I went to my mother and rubbed her hand. I went to grab the phone, but my dad grabbed something sharp and ct my arm. Vegeta saw that and hit my father. He fought him off as much as he could, and by then the police had came. Vegeta really protected us. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be alive. From that day on, I never saw my father again. The last I heard from him was when he got out of jail." By now tears were well formed in her turquoise eyes.

"That's ruff…Bulma's life isn't as bad, but it is sort of similar. I think she should tell you and not me."

"Yeah," Mayumi smiled.

The song faded away and claps were heard. The gang decided to go home. Goku, Krillin, Chichi, and 18 went to their homes, and the four other's followed each other.

Soon Capsule Corp, and the neighborhood showed up. All four got out and said their good-byes.

"Hey blue, are you ok being alone?" Makato asked.

Bulma smiled warily, "Yeah…"

"Why don't you come over to our house?" Mayumi suggested. "You can sleep in my room, like a immature sleep over."

Bulma nodded, "I like that, thanks. I just need to get my things."

So Makato ended up getting a kiss from Mayumi, and said his good-byes. Mayumi, Bulma, and Vegeta walked inside Capsule Corp and got Bulma's overnight things. Then they walked inside the Ouji home, and met up with Yume.

"Why hello Bulma, are you ok?" Yume asked.

"Yes just fine."

"Mum, she is going to stay in my room for tonight, is that alright?" Mayumi asked.

"Oh of course dear, Bulma honey your welcome anytime."

"Thank you Ms. Ouji."

They walked upstairs and separated. It was late and all three were tired. Mayumi went inside her room, but before Bulma walked in she went up to Vegeta, kissed him and walked inside Mayumi's room.

"Well there's something new," Vegeta said and walked in his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Kat: Another chapter done…too bad I don't get any reviews.

Lady Melanie: Yeah, I don't get it.

Kat: Oh well, cant expect too much from humans can I Mel?

Lady Melanie: Typical Humans.


	8. Blue lightning and red fire

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ, or some parts of the story.

 Summary: In this chapter Bulma and Vegeta do a little racing…

**_Emotions one must conceal_**

**_Chapter eight: Blue lightning and red fire_**

**__**

The early morning sun had just awakened Bulma. She stretched lightly and turned. She looked around the room and realized it wasn't hers. Bulma shot up and relaxed when she saw it was Mayumi's room. Last night had been one of those unforgettable nights for her. She actually had fun and hadn't any care. Though, she was mad at Makato because he wouldn't let her kick Miaka's ass.

Bulma quietly crept up and walked over to where her bag was to get changed. Today she just wanted to forget all her troubles and have a blast! Her head snapped in different directions trying to find the bathroom, but she gave up and decided to use the only bathroom she could find, the one down the hall. She gathered her clothes and snuck out of the room quietly.

"Whew," Bulma said and walked down the hall. She opened the door with a smile, but saw someone was occupying it also. 

"Your finally up eh' Aoi?" said Vegeta as he put some tooth paste on his brush.

"Yeah, I would use another bathroom, but Mayumi has too many doors to look through, so I'll just use this one," she said and set her clothes down. She too also got a brush and put some toothpaste on it. Bulma started to brush her teeth 'perfectly' and in a circular motion.

Vegeta on the other hand could care less. He knew it would annoy her, so he acted a bit sloppy. He would just spit out big rounds of toothpaste while Bulma did little spits. Finally he cleaned his mouth out with water and smirked at Bulma and walked out.

'He did that on purpose,' she thought while cleaning up. She grabbed a towel from under the sink and took a quick shower. Her lavender locks were more smooth and the little turquoise streaks that were left blended well. She then decided to put her hair in braids for a couple of hours, so later it would look wavy.

Bulma got out of the bathroom and walked back to Mayumi's room to see her talking on the phone. She saw her smiling and smirked.

"Hi Makato!" Bulma yelled really loud.

Mayumi snapped her head in Bulma's direction while holding the phone. She covered it up and said, "How did you know it was him?"

"I have my ways," Bulma smirked.

"He says hi."

"Nice, you should probably get ready, because today were going to the racing tracks," Bulma said.

Mayumi looked confused, "Why?"

"Every Saturday, the whole gang goes to the racing track and we race our cars."

"Oh cool, can I race!?" 

"Got the car?" Bulma asked.

"Yep."

"Then go ahead."

On the other line Makato seemed a little annoyed. "Hey! I don't like being on hold while you guys are have your own conversation." Mayumi smirked and put in on speakerphone.

"Quit your whining, I need to get ready, Ja ne."

"Sayonara."

Mayumi put down the phone and looked at Bulma. "So what should I wear for the racing tracks?"

"Racing clothes of course," Bulma smiled.

"Ahhh, so which one are you wearing?"

"My blue and silver one."

"Cute."

"Very."

"Want me to wait for you down stairs?"

"Sure, I wont take long to get ready," Mayumi said.

"Sure thing." Bulma walked out of the room carrying her bag and went down the stairs. She found Yumi and Vegeta at the table eating. She smiled and waved.

"Morning Ms. Ouji, Vegeta," she said while sitting next to Vegeta.

"Good Morning dear, did you sleep well?" Yumi asked.

"Just fine thank you."

"Would you like anything to eat? Pancakes, waffles, fruit, bacon, anything?"

"Oh, um I'll just take a pancake and a bowl of fruit if that isn't too much of a hassle," Bulma said politely.

Vegeta snorted, "If you ask me, your being anorexic."

Bulma narrowed her eyes, "One, I didn't ask for your opinion, and two, you don't know how much I eat. Ask Makato he'll tell you."

"I highly doubt it," Vegeta said while finishing his waffles and toast.

Bulma was trying to control her short temper, "You know what-" but Yumi interrupted.

"Enough kids, and is Makato Mayumi's boyfriend," she asked.

"No, were just friends!" Mayumi said while coming down the stairs.

"With benefits!" Bulma added.

Mayumi sent a glare at Bulma, but it soon turned into nothing but a smile. "Its not like that, we just met."

"Oh sure, and that's why I saw you and Makato kissing under the tree last week?" Vegeta smirked.

Bulma laughed and nodded, "You saw that too? Makato swore me not to tell when I couldn't stop laughing!"

Mayumi turned beat red as her mother fussed over her about boyfriends and babies. The doorbell soon rang, and Yumi went to answer. When she came back, 18, Goku, Krillin, Chichi, and Makato were standing there.

"Hey guys, we need to get to the racing track before it's packed!" Makato said.

"Don't push us Maka-Chan," Bulma teased.

Mayumi turned to Makato, "So that's your nickname?"

Makato shuddered in embarrassment, as Bulma and Mayumi laughed. "I use to call him that all the time 'cause I couldn't say his real name." Bulma explained.

"Interesting, well lets go get ready Bulma. Hey Chichi, 18 you coming?" Mayumi said and pulled Bulma out of her chair to change. Chichi and 18 shrugged and followed. The guys sighed and sat down.

@Mayumi's room@

Mayumi went through her closet and couldn't pick what she should wear. Bulma saw a red and black on that would be perfect. Bulma then threw on her blue and silver racing suit and did her hair in a ponytail and all four got out of the room.

"Are you ready to lose Makato?" Bulma asked.

"In your dreams blue," he replied.

"Your ass is mine!" she yelled.

"I wouldn't get to cocky little one!"

"Bring it on Makato!"

"Oh you're going down!"

While Makato and Bulma were having their little quarrel, Chichi explained how on every Saturday that Makato and Bulma race. Everyone at the track does money bets to see who wins.

"Sometimes money, sometimes dares," Chichi said.

"This should be interesting," Vegeta mumbled as everyone walked outside.

Outside were five different racing cars. "So I guess I should get my car out," Vegeta said.

He took out his case of dino caps and clicked on of them. Out of the puff of smoke was a black viper with red streaks of fire on the roof and front.

"Nice car Vegeta," Makato complemented. "Mines the mustang."

Vegeta saw a silver mustang with a spoiler in the back. It had two lines running down the car. "Nice."

Vegeta then saw Chichi and 18's cars. They were practically identical except the colors. Both were Acura Integras with spoilers in the back. 18 had an icy blue on that matched her eyes, and Chichi had a pure black one with pink writing that said, 'Down ass bitch.'

Goku's car was a orange eclipse with blue stripes of course, and Krillin's car was a black Honda, but when it drives in the night, it has green lighting for the road.

"What about the famous car you've been blabbering about onna?" Vegeta said.

Bulma smirked, "This isn't show and tell Vegeta, it's tell then show. I only bring it out on the race tracks."

"Ah, I see."

"Ok guys hurry up. Bulma get in my car so we can move it on out!" 18 yelled.

Bulma strapped her self in 18's car, and one by one all sped off towards the racing grounds. They had a little race on the highway since it was pretty clear and the coppers weren't out.

Finally they made it to the tracks, and it was pretty early so it wasn't that crowded. In an hour or so, it would be full as hell. They drove inside the tracks and into the middle of the track. It went a long way, about four miles down. Everyone got out waited for the owner to start the racing.

"After I beat Makato, I am racing Vegeta. We had a deal," Bulma said.

"What do you mean beat? You know you'll lose little one, admit it!" Makato said childishly.

Bulma growled and walked next to the girls. Soon more and more people came and they met up with the owner that they knew too well. The arena was pretty full by now, and the first race of the day was a four-car race. No one knew were Bulma went, but forgot it.

"All participants please head to the arena."

Soon they found out Yamcha, joined the race along with another girl. Everyone groaned, and Makato said farewell. "Time for me to kick ass."

He drove off, and pulled up next to an electric blue eclipse with silver lightning bolts on the side. The windows were tinted and shaded so no one could be seen. They counted off for the race, and the horn blew.

All motors fired up and sped off around the arena. Yamcha and Makato were neck to neck in the race, with the other girl and the eclipse right behind them. Yamcha thought he had won when he got in the lead, but Makato merely smirked as he pressed the button to his NOS tank. An adrenaline rush surged through the whole car as it sped up to Yamcha's speed.

The finish line was coming closer as the cars sped towards it. When Yamcha and Makato thought it would be a tie, they were wrong. The electric blue eclipse surprised them by zooming past them with such velocity and speed, that it made it across the finish line ten seconds before the others did.

Everyone cheered as the cars came to a sharp halt. They surrounded the eclipse and Makato's car since he came in second.

"So who's the wise guy that beat me?" Makato asked.

The door to the electric blue eclipse opened up, and out stepped a slender figure. Long lavender hair with waves, and a blue and silver jumpsuit to match her car, and guess whom it was?

"Surprise, surprise Makato. Once again, your little sister beat you," Bulma laughed.

Makato didn't say anything just looked at her, but Yamcha was another thing. "Wow babe, nice ride," he said and put his arm around her waist.

Bulma had enough. She turned around and growled at the one she despised. "Yamcha, I will not let you ruin my moment of gloating because I won my race, so get your dirty fucking hands off of me, 'cause I am already pissed as it is!" Bulma yelled.

Yamcha, being as dense as he is, still didn't let go. Bulma had enough of this shit and did what was best. She reeled her fist back and punched him square in the nose.

He fell to the ground clutching his face. "YOU BITCH! I HAVE A PHOTO SHOOT TOMORROW!" he yelled as blood oozed out of his fingers.

"Thought you would have learned, guess not," Bulma said smugly and drove her car near the gang.

"Alright B! Did you get a new car or something?" Krillin asked.

Bulma smirked, "Nah, I just popped in two NOS tanks, painted the lightning bolts since the color was fading, and fixed up the engine. This purrs like a kitten."

"Gotta hand it to you B." Makato said and high-fived Bulma.

"Thanks bro, now is that going to be cash or a dare?"

"Aw come on, I don't make you do anything when I win."

"Should have learned."

"Oh come on."

"Fine, since you're like my brother, I'll give ya a break."

Everyone laughed and congratulated Bulma on her win against Yamcha. They heard the man whore had a broken nose thanks to her. Now, was the race against Bulma and Vegeta?

The engines roared from each car. Vegeta's red and black viper was ready to rumble along with Bulma's blue and silver eclipse. The lights signaled off…yellow…yellow…green!

The tires screeched as they came to a start. Both glided down the road not to be seen by a normal human eye. All that could be seen was the glint of the colors and lights both cars produced.

Bulma and Vegeta went neck to neck in racing. Vegeta wanted to end it so used up his first NOS tank and zoomed past Bulma. She just smirked and played his card, pressing the button to her NOS tank. The rush surged through both cars and they could hear all the cheering.

Both were even once again thinking the other didn't know their next move. The finish line came closer into view, so both drivers pressed their NOS buttons at the same exact time! Only one could win, and the person who crossed the finish line was…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Kat: This is where you come in guys. All you have to do is review and vote who should win the race. Bulma or Vegeta? Pick now for your favorite and the winner shall be the victor. Good luck to all.**

**__**


	9. Llama's and more

Disclaimer: Shhh, I don't own DBZ nor the movie, if I did I would be the luckiest llama alive!

Summary: In this chapter, the race is a close one…who will win?

**_Emotions one must conceal_**

**_Chapter nine: Llama's and more_**

**__**

It was so close… both cars came to a halt and the drivers stepped out. They looked at the cars and cursed.

"God damint shit!" Bulma yelled.

"Fuck…" Vegeta began.

"Is this supposed to be true?" Bulma asked.

"Afraid so B," Makato said.

"But I never lose!" Vegeta grunted.

"Neither do I," Bulma whined.

18 rolled her eyes, "Calm your shit, you guys had a tie."

"That's the problem!" Bulma and Vegeta said in unison.

Bulma sighed, "Now how will we go on with our dares?"

"How about daring each other?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, it would be a lot easier, and we wouldn't have to listen to you two whine," Mayumi said.

Everyone laughed, and Bulma and Vegeta sent glares at each other. Both stuck their noses in the air and shouted, "Fine!"

Everything was done for the night, and the racing was at a halt, though Bulma and Vegeta still had a grudge against the race.

"I bet I won," Vegeta mumbled.

"IN your dreams!" Bulma yelled.

"I don't need to dream B, 'cause I already won!"

"Did not!"

"SHUT UP!" Chichi yelled.

Both fell silent and still mumbled. Goku got a little frustrated, 18 was about to kick some ass, Krillin was annoyed, Makato was a bit pissed, and Mayumi was about to smack both of the teens heads.

They all made it back to Bulma's house, and were relieved. Everyone got out, and started talking.

"Hey guys, get your stuff, and lets go inside," Bulma said.

Mayumi and Vegeta stared at Bulma, "What do you mean?"

Bulma smiled, "Oh yeah, every Sunday, the gang spends the night at my house. It's been a sort of tradition, we stay up, eat junk food, and watch movies, even though we end up sleeping."

"Sounds fun," Mayumi said.

"Why don't you get your stuff and stay with us?" Makato asked.

Mayumi looked at Vegeta, and he just shrugged, "Sure, well be right over!"

Everyone, except Mayumi and Vegeta, walked inside Capsule Corp carrying their things. They walked upstairs and set their stuff in Bulma huge bedroom, and walked back downstairs. Soon Mayumi and Vegeta came back, and everyone went to the kitchen. 

They gathered up bags of chips, pints of ice cream, sodas, cookies, and the other good stuff. All carried it up stairs and set it down in Bulma's room.

"Why don't you guys get changed in the extra bedrooms, and meet us girls back here. I'll set up all the blankets and pillows ok?" Bulma said.

All the guys walked out of the room, off to change. 18 had already changed in her icy blue pajama bottoms, and a matching spaghetti strap top. Chichi changed into the same exact thing, except hers was black and pink. Mayumi changed into some dark blue shorts and a silver tank top, and Bulma changed in some checkered red pajama pants, and a black tank top.

They all set up the pillows and comforters on the ground right in front of the TV. Soon the guys came in with their sleepwear. Krillin was wearing his usual loose pants and top, Makato in black baggy pants, and a white tank top, Goku in baggy orange pants and a blue top, and Vegeta in a black anti crombie shirt and pants.

Everyone sat on the nice soft blankets and leaned back into the pillows. Goku pulled Chichi on his lap, Krillin and 18 sort of snuggled, Mayumi and Makato were getting a little too friendly, and there was Vegeta and Bulma…sitting next to each other.

"What do you want to watch guys?" Bulma asked.

"Something good!" Goku said.

"How about something romantic?"

"No! Action!"

"Something with blood!"

"How about talking animals?"

Everyone stared at Goku and he sighed, "What?"

Bulma laughed, "I got the perfect movie!" Bulma started the movie, and it was the "Emperors new groove."

"Yay! I love llama's!" Goku clapped. "I want an orange one!"

"Yeah right! My blue llama will kick your orange llama's sorry ass!" Bulma said.

"I bet my pink fuzzy llama would kick both your guy's Asses!" Mayumi yelled.

"My navy blue one will surely win!" 18 said.

"What about my red one?" Vegeta asked.

"I think you guys will lose to my wonderful purple llama!" Chichi said back.

Krillin sighed, "I think you're all wrong…my black one will dominate!"

The rest of the night the gang argued about whose llama was the best, but immediately shut up after the movie started. After it was over, everyone was quite tired, and just stayed on the ground. Their eyes got heavy, and they soon slept.

They all rested quietly and peacefully thinking about what tomorrow might bring. Somehow during the night, everyone snuggled up to each other. Instead of sleeping seperatley, Bulma and Vegeta grew closer.

Vegeta's arm lazily swept across Bulma's waist, and pulled her a little. Bulma rolled so she was facing Vegeta, and kept close to the warmth. It stayed like that even when morning broke.

Morning

Vegeta let his eyes open and awoke from the glimmering sunlight from the early morning. He had looked around and immediately saw him, and Bulma, close together.

His eyes widened and he pulled his arm back. 'What was I thinking? If she caught me, she'd hate me!' he thought.

He wasn't the only one awake. Bulma had been awake and discovered what had happened. It was around five o'clock and she realized it was Monday!

"SHIT!" she yelled.

Everyone got up in an instant to see what the fuss was about. "What's a matter B?" Krillin asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Today is Monday!"

All the teens jumped up and started running around. The girls kicked the guys out and started getting ready. Everyone went to a different bedroom to take a shower and get ready. Each room contained every hair product and makeup you would need.

When everyone was done, it was around six thirty. "Why don't we stop by and get some breakfast from the old dinner?" Chichi asked.

Everyone nodded and decided on a quicky. They finally made it to school on time and noticed a huge crowd.

"Wonder what's up," Makato said, and then it hit him…it was the try out results!

All of them ran up to the bulletin board and pushed everyone out of the way. Luckily the good news for the girls was, they all made the team, the bad news was, Miaka also made it, so this would make her ego grow larger then her brain once again.

The good news for the guys is that they all made it without a doubt, the bad news was, Yamcha was a possible candidate for captain, but the extra good news is that Makato was the favorite.

Everyone smirked and discussed when and who might be captain…they'll find out soon in a week.

♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀

Kat: Another pointless chapter in which you guys will hate…


	10. Captain O' captain

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: Captains

**_Emotions one must conceal_**

**_Chapter ten: Captain o' captain_**

One week had finally passed, and each member of the teams was working harder on achieving a good status. It was finally the day for the captains to be chosen, and there were some interesting selections.

Guys basketball

"As you all know, today we are picking captains. Remember, only senior's can qualify, so chose carefully," the coach said and passed out some papers.

The guys immediately scribbled their choices, and saw Yamcha smirk haughtily. "We all know who's going to win."

Krillin grumbled, "And that certain person isn't going to be you."

Yamcha glared at Krillin and Goku, and they just glared back. He then stared at Makato and Vegeta, and they glared him daggers. Finally, all the guys gave their paper to the coach. The sensei read the papers and smiled.

"Our new captain is…"

Girls cheerleading

"Ok girls, pick who you think would be captain material, and sorry girls, only seniors can be captain," said the sensei.

The girls smiled and checked off the person who they thought would make a good captain. Obviously the two-cent ho was smiling at everyone, except Bulma and her gang. All of them glowered at her and did a triple flip off. She growled and turned away.

"Times up, now lets see who our new captain is," the sensei said while opening the papers, "Our new exciting captain is the one and only…Mayumi Ouji!"

Bulma, Chichi, and 18 were staring at Mayumi and congratulating her. They started jumping up and down; hugging her for dear life, but all Mayumi could do was stand there…with her eyes wide.

A minute later the guys came running up to them grinning, but Makato and Vegeta were just smirking. The girls stared at them, "Well?"

"You're facing the basketball teams new captain," Makato smirked.

Bulma jumped and ran to hug Makato. They all laughed, but still noticed Mayumi shocked. "Eh, what's a matter with neko?" Makato asked.

"She got cheer captain," Chichi chanted.

Vegeta was struck with shock. He stood there for a moment, and all people could do is stare at the Ouji siblings.

"What's a matter with them?" Goku said while poking Vegeta.

"I don't know," 18 said as she shook Mayumi.

Finally, both got out of their shocked state and stared at each other. "How can Mayumi get captain!? She isn't even the perky type!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Bulma glared at Vegeta, "Not all the cheerleaders have to be perky and air headed."

Vegeta smirked and was about to retort, but Mayumi smacked him over the head. "Don't say a word," she said. It was like she knew what he was thinking.

"Congratulations neko!" Makato cheered.

"Er, thanks congratulations to you too!" Mayumi said uneasily.

"What's a matter, aren't you happy?" Krillin asked.

Mayumi shook her head, "It's not that, its just…I don't know how to be a captain. I mean the only thing I did was gymnastics!"

Bulma smiled, "Its alright, its just like bossing a smaller sibling. Plus, I took gymnastics too before I started cheerleading, and it's practically the same except to bars."

"Well ya help me with the routines?" she asked.

"Sure!"

"Good, and I think I can do this, I mean if I could boss Vegeta around, I can surely do anything!" Mayumi exclaimed.

"This calls for a celebration!"18 said.

"Yeah! Drinks on Makato!" Bulma yelled.

"Yeah…wait…hey!" Makato whined.

"Sorry big bro, you called it!" Bulma smirked.

"I am going to get you back blue!" he said.

She smirked even more, "I highly doubt it."

"But I don't, remember at Christmas, when I beat you at racing, you didn't do my dare, so you owe me!" Makato snickered.

Bulma's eyes widened just a bit, "You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

"You couldn't!"

"I could!"

"You shouldn't!"

"What do you think, I'm new at this?" Makato asked, "I am the one who taught you all you know young Jedi."

Bulma pouted, "What do I have to do?"

"Tell you later lil sis, lets go celebrate at the soda fountain."

Everyone changed from their clothes, and walked down the streets to the soda shop. Of course, Makato paid, Bulma was dreading her dare, and Mayumi and Makato were whispering something to each other.

"I don't know if it will work neko," Makato said.

"Me neither, Vegeta isn't gullible, and he can't be ticked as easy," she replied.

"I know what you mean, blue doesn't fall for just anything, but she has to do a dare, so it will work!"

"And I can black mail Vegeta about a certain money loss last year."

"Perfect, this shall be brilliant I tell you, brilliant!" 

"Um Makato…"

"Yes Mayumi…"

"You're freaking me out," she said while backing away.

Makato laughed, "Sorry, but I haven't pulled anything on B, since that one time with her clothes…"

Mayumi looked at the hazel-eyed teen evilly. Makato backed away this time, "Its not as bad what she did to me! Her prank involved whipped cream, marbles, and being locked out of my house!"

Mayumi started laughing, but then noticed their food coming. The gang stared at the two seniors and smiled, "So what are you guys talking about?"

"How Bulma and Makato use to humiliate each other," Mayumi said simply.

Goku started laughing hard, "Did you hear about Bulma's ultimate prank?"

Mayumi and Vegeta shook their heads in a no matter, and Makato looked pleadingly for no one to tell. Bulma smirked. "I'll tell them." Makato sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Well when I was around ten, Makato was babysitting me, and I was being my sweet self. All I did was bug him the whole time with my doll, until one day he took my doll and broke it! I was so mad, that I decided to pull something on him. Being the genius I am, I concocted the perfect humiliation plan ever! When Makato was in my backyard taking a nap, he was under a tree, but little did her know I was up there…"

_Flash back_

_Bulma stood in the tree smiling wickedly. She had made a fake beehive and put it right under Makato's head and pulled out some feathers. "This is going to be fun."_

_She then pulled the string connected to the beehive, so the honey oozed down all over Makato. He woke up immediately standing up._

_"Ugh! This is gross, what the hell is it?" Makato complained._

_Bulma then took the bag of feathers and poured it all over Makato and started laughing. He looked up and glared, "I knew this was your plan you little brat! You are going to pay big time!"_

_Makato started climbing up the tree, but now he was sort of stuck to the tree since the honey was sticky. Bulma jumped down from the tree and took out a camera._

_"Haha! Makato's a chicken you loves trees!" Bulma laughed and clicked some shots of Makato hugging the tree._

_"I am going to kill you!" Makato yelled and started pulling._

_Bulma smirked and kept taking pictures, "Try it! That honey is my own, and I mixed it with super stick glue!"_

_The rest of the afternoon consisted of Makato being stuck to the tree, and Bulma smiling like an angel. Soon Bulma's parents came home and found Makato stuck to the tree, and punished Bulma. It still didn't stop Bulma from laughing at Makato and looking at the pictures._

_End of flashback_

By now everyone was laughing their heads off. Makato + honey + feathers = HILARIOUS.

"I can't believe a ten-year-old dissed you!" Vegeta laughed while wiping a tear away.

"I know! Jeez Makato!" Mayumi giggled while gasping for breath.

Makato pouted as everyone kept laughing, "She is a genius!" he then smirked, 'Oh but, I'll get my revenge soon!'

The gang stared at Makato, and he immediately got out of his cocky stage and laughed nervously. 


	11. Blackmail is grand

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: Blackmailing occurs…but of course with humor!

**_Emotions one must conceal_**

**_Chapter eleven: Blackmail is grand_**

**__**

It was another day at school, and everyone sighed…the good thing was, Makato and Mayumi got there first triumph on bossing there team/ squad around. With the boys they had to run drills that would make you tired as hell, and with Mayumi, she did impossible flips, for the rest of the squad.

"Alright girls, that's a rap, well meet on Wednesday got it? We need to get ready for our first basketball game." Mayumi yelled.

All the girls sighed and left. Chichi, Bulma, and 18 waited for Mayumi while panting. They had to run two miles to stretch out their muscles. "What's with the whole drill sergeant act Mayumi?" Chichi asked.

She smirked, "In order to win, you need to get into shape. No wonder you guys never got to finals, this squad can't do crap."

"Oh well, I guess it's for the best," Bulma sighed.

"Damn right!" Mayumi grinned.

The girls then met up with the guys, and then decided they were too tired to do anything. All went home to relax, but two older seniors decided to take their operation blackmail into action.

Makato walked inside the house with Bulma, and both drank a refreshing bottle of Gatorade.  They chatted a bit and then, came up to the dare…

Bulma sighed, "What do I have to do?"

"Go on a date with Vegeta," he said simply.

Her eyes widened, "WHAT?"

"Aw come on, I didn't stutter."

"That isn't a dare! I don't even like Vegeta!"

"Oh come on, not even a little?"

"No!"

"I bet you dooooo…"

"I don't!"

"Just admit it…"

"I hate him!"

"You wanna kiss him…."

"I'm gonna hit you."

"You wanna date him…"

"I refuse!"

Makato smirked evilly, "Hahaha! You can't cause it's a dare so nah!"

"Prick," she mumbled.

"Aw I feel the love, see ya later," he said and ran out the door. He called Mayumi and smirked. "Part one to operation blackmail is done, it's your turn!" he closed the phone and began to sneak away in his own little 007 action.

~*~*Ouji mansion~*~*

Mayumi smirked as she heard what Makato say. She walked over to her dear brothers door and knocked. A couple of seconds later Vegeta came to the door with a scowl. "What do you want?"

"Why whatever do you mean? Cant I just be in the company of my dear little brother?" Mayumi said too sweetly.

"What's wrong this time? 'Cause for a fact, I know that you can't ever be the nice to me, or else you would implode or something," Vegeta scoffed.

Mayumi narrowed her eyes at Vegeta, "Enough talk, I have a request…no…more like a demand…"

"Forget it…" he said and closed his door.

"Go on a date with Bulma…"

Vegeta opened the door immediately and stared at Mayumi like she was a psychotic person, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I said go on a date with Bulma."

"No."

"Aw come on."

"I refuse," he sneered.

Mayumi smirked, "I was afraid of that, so I came up with a blackmail procedure. Remember that little money loss last year in Tokyo? Well…I am sure mum would be dying to know what happened…hmm what happened again? Oh that's right…you screwed up on a cash report…"

The teenage boys eyes widened to the size of saucers, "You wouldn't dare!"

"As I said, it's more of a demand," she smirked even more.

"What do you get out of it?"

"Just the joy of my brother dating Bulma," she smiled.

"I don't even like that girl."

"It beats Miaka…wait now that I mention it maybe you should date Miaka."

"HELL NO!" Vegeta yelled. "I'll go with Aoi."

"Good, why don't you ask her out now?"

"Juvenile bitch," Vegeta mumbled.

"And I'll take that as a compliment V- Chan."

Vegeta growled and stomped out of his room and out of the house to Capsule Corp. He knocked on the door and came face to face with Bulma. She was taken aback, but straightened up.

"Um hey Vegeta," Bulma.

"Hi…er…do you want to go to the movies tomorrow?" he asked wish a slight hint of scarlet.

"U-u-uh s-sure…" she said. 'Good, I don't have to ask him myself!'

"Good…um see you later then," he said.

"Yeah…bye."

"Ja."

Both turned scarlet as they went their separate ways and thought, "How will I live this out?"


	12. Day of destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: In this chapter, something big occurs…

**_Emotions one must conceal_**

**_Chapter twelve: Date with destiny_**

**__**

He had picked her up half past seven. Both drove off to the movie theater, and finally had relaxed from the hardships of high school. The movie had gone along great, and they decided to watch 'Half past dead.' The theater wasn't that crowded since the movie was old, except there were a few freshmen making out.

Vegeta and Bulma decided to cut them short and threw their food at them and started laughing together.

"So much action!" Bulma said with enjoyment.

"Man, I thought Mayumi was the only one who yelled at the movie screen with me," Vegeta snickered.

She huffed, "It wasn't only that stupid convict I was yelling at, it was also those damn freshman…they shouldn't have made out in public."

"Well you shouldn't have stuck gum in that girls hair," Vegeta smirked.

"And you shouldn't have scared that guy!" Bulma retorted.

"I think we make a pretty good damn team," he said highly amused.

"Hell yeah! But enough of that," Bulma said then looked at him, "What about the dares?"

"Ah yes, the racing dares, hmmm let's see…maybe you should go out with the man whore…" he said while trailing off.

She paled, but regained composure, "And maybe you should go out with Miaka, the man whores, whore."

"I think not…maybe we'll let them deal with each other," he said.

"Good idea."

"How about I buy you an expensive dinner."

She smirked knowingly, "I don't think a burger at the Z dragon shop is going to cut as expensive."

"Hey, it's good enough," he said, "take it or leave it."

"I think I'll take it," she smiled.

"Good choice."

Both then walked down the street to the near by burger shop and decided to have a nice simple dinner. "Two burgers and two milk shakes." He grunted.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at Vegeta, then looked at the waitress politely, "Please." The waitress smiled and walked away.

"Why did you say _please_?" 

"Because it's common curtsey, and stop being ignorant!" she growled.

"Damn you're like a flipping bull dog!" He snickered.

"I can be a Doberman too."

"Down girl."

"Don't think so."

"I'll give you a biscuit."

"And I'll bite you."

"Do you have rabies?"

"VEGETA!"

Vegeta mocked Bulma, and she kept throwing insults his way. Finally the food came and both kept their mouths shut. There was the occasional stealing of the French fries, and throwing stuff at each other, other wise everything was fine.

Finally both walked out of the store, and noticed it was getting really dark out. Bulma and Vegeta decided to take a walk in the park and just talk. "So how's life treating you aoi?"

"Like a bitch," she mumbled.

"Same here…"

"You've seemed really down lately, what's wrong?" she asked.

He gazed into her cerulean orbs with hatred and pain, "Something I absolutely dread is coming up."

"And that is…"

"My father's birthday." He sneered.

Bulma stared at him, "just forget about it."

"It's not that easy. That pain he left me…he abandoned me…my family…that fucking day…" he glowered. "He tried to kill us all…he hit my mom…hurt Mayumi…tried to hurt me, good thing I was stronger than that weak idiot."

"Vegeta…"

"Don't try and send pity on me onna," he simpered, "It won't help."

"I don't pity you Vegeta, how many times do I have to say that? I don't pity anyone because if I don't like it, then nobody else will like it except those low life's like Miaka maybe…"

"Guess your right, still let's just get home, it's getting late," he said.

She smiled and stood up, "Agreed. I know a short cut, follow me."

Both walked out of the park and into a dark ally. As Bulma and Vegeta kept walking, something strange was going on. They could hear cold hard breathing and a sort of sick giggle. "Going somewhere?"

They both turned around with eyes wide, "what in the hell?"

"Surprised to see me? Well of course you are…the bitch and the prick…so good together…" he said in an icy voice. He was drunk…really drunk…

"What do you want?" Vegeta growled.

"Her," he said simply.

"Give it up Yamcha." He leered.

Yamcha smirked, "Oh yeah, I will really give up just because some fatherless, son of a bitch, idiot will tell me what to do."

"Dumb fuck, don't even mention him," Vegeta roared with anger.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll never have to hear me again," he snickered as he pulled something out of his pocket.

Bulma gasped and stared at Vegeta and whispered hoarsely. "No."

"Too late." Yamcha said coldly as he grazed the trigger and pulled it once and for all. The bullet moved with such velocity and it seemed as time had stopped. Vegeta shut his eyes tight and waited for the impact of the pellet. Nothing came…yet when he opened his eyes, he felt blood. When he picked up his hands and stared straight ahead, he had seen Yamcha already gone. He stared at the scarlet substance and something intrigued him.

The blood wasn't his…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kat: What does this mean? How will things end out?

**__**


	13. Life's precious

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ nor the wonderful lyrics of Good Charlotte.

(I changed around the lyrics a bit…)  
  


Summary:  We find out what happened…

**_Emotions one must conceal_**

**_Chapter thirteen: Life's precious…_**

**__**

Vegeta's mind ran cold…the blood wasn't his…

He looked below him and saw strands of blue hair upon the frosty asphalt and he stared at his hands in horror. The crimson… "No…" he whispered. Vegeta immediately picked up the aqua haired teen and pulled her to him and saw blood soaking her clothes rapidly. She coughed a bit and barley breathed.

"How could he do this?" he said angrily, "Damn him!"

"V-veg-vegeta…a-a-are you o-okay?" Bulma whispered while coughing in pain.

"Of course!  Why did you go and do that? It should have hit me," he whispered also.

"I couldn't stand seeing another friend get shot."

"Hold on Bulma…please…hold on," Vegeta ordered in prayer as he took out his cell phone and called 911.  "I'm on the street Takai, and one of my friends has just been shot! Get the hell over here quick!" Vegeta yelled. 

"I'm sorry Vegeta, I got what I deserved…and wanted." She wheezed.

"Damnit! Shut up! Don't even say that, you know it's not true, you didn't deserve it…you didn't!" he yelled. Bulma pulled on Vegeta's shirt weakly, "It's not that bad of a shot…don't worry, but please call Makato…"

Vegeta immediately dialed Makato's number with speed and waited for him to pick up…

~*~

Makato marched back and forth in the Briefs home waiting for Bulma to come home. "I can't believe I let her go out with him! I mean what does he think-"

The hazel-eyed teenagers phone began to ring and he grabbed it immeditaley. "Hello!?"

"Vegeta? Where the hell are you? Where's Bulma! I order you to-"

"WHAT?! WHERE ARE YOU?" he yelled in horror.

"I'll be there!" Makato grabbed his racecar keys and ran out the door. He saw Mayumi outside her house waiting for Vegeta, but he grabbed her too and explained. Makato zoomed off into the streets and didn't care if a cop was going to ticket him or not…his baby sister's life is in jeopardy.

He took a sharp turn to the left and jerked to a halt. He opened the door and both Mayumi and himself ran down the ally. Makato slid to the ground as he saw Bulma in a stretcher and Vegeta leaning against the ally way.

Mayumi ran over to Vegeta and started to talk. "What happened?"

The teenager remain silent…he couldn't say anything. Makato came marching up to the ambulance demanding to talk to Bulma but was declined. He darted over to Vegeta and ordered an explanation, but Vegeta was shaking violently.

It brought him flash backs of his own past…that gun…his father… 

"Vegeta, fucking tell me how this happened!" Makato screamed.

Mayumi hugged her brother and hushed her new boyfriend. "Let's get to the hospital and I'll phone my mother and you phone everyone else…nothing more is to be said unless he wants to talk!" Mayumi shouted.

Makato was about to explode but walked to his car. The two Ouji's walked also back to the car with Mayumi consoling her brother. "Don't pity me," he whispered.

"What is that Vegeta?" she asked.

"Him, that low life bastard…"

"Vegeta?"

"His cold psychotic voice…"

"Vegeta…what are you saying?"

"He pulled the trigger…"

"Who?"

"It was supposed to hit me!" He yelled.

Makato, who drove, didn't look like he was paying attention, but really was. "Vegeta…please tell me what happened."

"Yamcha…he did this. Bulma and I were going home and she said she had a short cut. We took it but half way out we heard his cold voice. He was drunk or something…he let out a sick twisted giggle of harshness. He wanted Bulma, but I disagreed…he then tried to insult me by bringing up my low life father then said something else. That's when the son of a bitch pulled out a gun and pointed it slowly at me. I was in shock…I couldn't move."

Makato cursed, "What happened then?"

"He pulled the trigger to the gun and it was suppose to hit me! Not her! That coward Yamcha saw what he did and ran…I then noticed the blood wasn't mine and found her covered with crimson…"

"You don't have to say anything else," Mayumi said. She then called her mother and filled her in, then called the rest of the gang. Makato finally pulled up in the Yuuki hospital and ran inside. 

Mayumi, Makato, and Vegeta ran up to the receptionist and commanded to see Bulma. "I'm sorry but only relatives can see guests."

"I'm her brother! Her parents are out of town; the person I want to see is Bulma Briefs! I demand to see my baby sister well and alive and if you don't let me see her kami knows what the hell of a sin you'll live," Makato hissed.

The receptionist stuttered. "I-I'm sorry s-s-sir…Miss Briefs is being checked up, but when I get conformation, you can see her…"

All three sat in the waiting room and met up with everyone there. Mrs. Ouji was so worried and immediately went to Vegeta. Chichi was crying, and 18 couldn't bear to shed a tear while her friend was in the hospital. Goku and Krillin were angry and wanted to track down Yamcha as soon as possible. 

"We stopped by the police station…" Krillin began, "They found Yamcha…"

"Sick bastard…" Makato hissed. "I'm going to fucking kill him. He is going to pay…I promise B he will."

"Not before I get my revenge…it was suppose to hit me…it was my fault," Vegeta mumbled with angst.

"It's not your fault Vegeta," 18 said, "It's Yamcha…"

Suddenly a doctor came out of the emergency room and straight at the group. "Are the parents of Bulma Briefs here?"

"No, I am her brother though," Makato said while standing up.

"My name is doctor smith, it seems that Bulma has been injured the stomach area and lost a lot of blood. We need to find her parents for a proper blood transfusion…"

"Her parents can't be contacted," he mumbled.

"We need someone with the same blood as her or else she can fall into a fatal state," the doctor replied.

Makato nodded, "Then try my blood."

"And mine," Mrs. Ouji said. Mayumi stood up and nodded, "Me too."

The rest of the gang…even Goku agreed to get their blood tested. "Alright, all of your follow me."

Goku went first but didn't match the AB+ they were looking for. Next were 18, Chichi, Krillin, Makato, Mrs. Ouji, Mayumi, and then Vegeta. "The one named 18, Vegeta, and Makato have the same blood type as Miss Briefs, will those three follow me."

All three left the others behind and were lead into a hospital room. Inside there was Bulma, lying helplessly with ivy's sticking in her. She looked like she was in so much pain…

"Miss 18, please lay on the bed next to Miss Briefs." The doctor said. 18 nodded and complied. A needle was stuck inside her arm and the transfusion began. After that was completed, Makato stepped up then Vegeta. After all was done, Makato was left alone to talk to Bulma.

18 and Vegeta walked back down the hall to the rest of the gang. "It's horrible," 18 whispered.

"Did it go well?" Goku asked.

"Yes," Vegeta replied.

Soon Makato came out of the room with a small smile. "She is doing fine, but she needs rest. Though the doctor says that she feels pain still within her…"

"That will heal soon."

For the rest of the night, everyone stayed at the hospital, and late at night, Vegeta was allowed to see Bulma. He sat at her bedside and gazed at her. "I owe you aoi."

"No you don't," she whispered back as her eye fluttered open.

"So you are awake."

"Yep, though these needles are giving me hell."

"I wrote something for you," Vegeta said. "You know how I write songs, well I got my son about my father finished and one about you finished. I just wrote it right now."

"Maybe we can record it in the Capsule Corp studio when we get back."

"Whatever you want."

"Vegeta?"

"Hmmm?"

"Sing part of your song for me please."

Vegeta sighed but had a little smile on his face also. "Alright…." He cleared his throat and started to sing with his gruff voice. 

"This world, This world is cold  
But you don't  
You don't have to go  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care  
You're parents are gone and then it hits you  
This pain you cannot bear…"

Vegeta stopped and looked at Bulma. "But you'll have to wait for the rest."

"Oh how nice you are," she coughed. "But that was really good and it describes how I feel."

"Don't feel this pain anymore onna, no more…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kat: Yep, another chapter. My heart wasn't into it cause face it…no one really likes this story.


	14. Father of mine

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or this wonderful song.

Summary: It's Vegeta's Father's birthday…Happy birthday bastard…

**_Emotion's one must conceal_**

**_Chapter fourteen: Father of mine_**

**__**

A deep silence fell over the crowd. It was a near by club and a week after the accident. Bulma stared into his dark black orbs and smiled along with her friend 18 and Chichi. Vegeta would be playing the song that he'd been writing for a year. It was finally complete.

"GO VEGETA!" Mayumi cheered with a yell. Makato grinned and clapped.

He smirked that with obstinate arrogance and tipped off to Goku and Krillin to start the base and drums. As the played for a while he breathed heavily and nodded. His deep masculine voice finally spoke those words.

_"__Father of mine  
Tell me where have you been  
You know I just closed my eyes  
My whole world disappeared  
Father of mine  
Take me back to the day  
When I was still your golden boy  
Back before you went away  
I remember the blue skies, walking the block  
I loved it when you held me high  
I loved to hear you talk  
You would take me to the movie  
You would take me to the beach  
Take me to a place inside that is so hard to reach"_

Mayumi's eyes had tears form in them, but she kept on smiling for her little brother…

  
"_Father of mine  
Tell me where did you go  
You had the world inside your hand  
But you did not seem to know  
Father of mine  
Tell me what do you see  
When you look back at your wasted life and you don't see me  
I was ten years old   
Doing all that I could  
It wasn't easy for me to be a scared white boy in a black neighborhood  
Sometimes you would send me a birthday card  
With a five dollar bill  
I never understood you then and I guess I never will"_

Bulma sighed and held her stomach. The pain was still in her, and she felt the deep sadness that Vegeta was expressing. She has yet to tell her own parents of the accident…it isn't as if they'd care…

_"Daddy gave me a name  
My dad he gave me a name  
Then he walked away  
Daddy gave me a name  
Then he walked away  
My dad gave me a name  
Father of mine  
Tell me where have you been  
I just closed my eyes  
And the world disappeared_"

Vegeta silenced himself for a moment then sang hardly again. He obscured his shattered life and emotions not giving his true emotions.

_"Father of mine  
Tell me how do you sleep  
With the children you abandoned  
And the wife I saw you beat  
I will never be safe  
I will never be sane  
I will always be weird inside  
I will always be lame  
Now I am a grown man  
With a child of my own  
And I swear I'm not going to let her know  
All the pain I have known  
Then he walked away  
Daddy gave me a name  
Then he walked away  
My dad gave me a name  
Then he walked away"_

The last lines of the song were sung with roughness and bitterness as for the whole song. Cheers and claps were heard from all around the club and he nodded before speaking into the microphone. 

"Happy birthday father, from Mayumi and I. You left us, hurt us, and I hope you rot in hell!" He growled but cracked a smirk. The gang laughed and Vegeta jumped off stage.

Mayumi, Makato, Bulma, Chichi, 18, Krillin, and Goku congratulated Vegeta on the song and celebrated together. They all laughed, drank a bit then finally left home. Bulma and Vegeta walked along the streets talking about the night's events.

"You really are one strong girl," Vegeta commented, "how is your wound?"

"Internal or external?" Bulma mumbled.

Vegeta chuckled and looked into the sky. "Both."

"Let's just say the emotional wound is one that will never heal, but the external has already," she sighed softly. They both stopped and sat under and tree in the park.

"Life is pretty weird ain't it?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well you were blessed with wealth, two parents, yet you're unhappy because the wealth doesn't really help. You're probably the smartest person on the planet, but you thrive for someone to be better than you for once. You don't like being the center of attention, and you may have two parents, but they never pay attention or notice you," Vegeta explained.

"What are you getting at?" Bulma requested.

"Just listen to me." He said then continued. "That's your life. My life consisted of an abusive father who is gone, a loving mother and sister, wealth, and attention. If we compare lives, one may think you have it better, but it is I who has it better. You have no one to turn to but your friends and Makato, while I have a sister and mother."

"You're right," the blue eyed girl sighed, "people say I'm lucky…but I'm not."

"That's just it, if you keep saying 'I'm not lucky, life is a bitch, I'm going to kill myself' then you're just wallowing in pity of the world. The world is surrounded by all this, and we say we hate pity, but we are falling into it." Vegeta inferred. "We're suffering from our own disliking."

"You know what Veggie? For once you make sense!"

"Scary ain't it?"

"Very."

"Walk you home?"

"Sure."

It was late at night and Bulma shivered at the thought of going home. It was scary being all alone…

"Stay with me," he said. "I actually don't want you being in Capsule Corp all alone, and neither does my mother, Mayumi, Makato…"

"Ok father," Bulma said sarcastically but mentally thanking him.

They walked into the house and were greeted by Mayumi and Yumi. "Welcome home son, I heard your song was a hit."

"I guess," he mumbled.

Yumi smiled at Bulma, "Hello sweetheart, have you gotten a hold of your parents?"

"Not yet…" she grumbled, "they'll be back next month."

"Ok honey, are you staying with us?" Yumi asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well you guys have school tomorrow, get to bed!"

The children scampered off to bed and dreamed of nightmares. The images of their father haunted the two Ouji siblings in the night. As they awakened, a cold sweat hit their foreheads softly and then they'd fall asleep again.

~*~

Today was the day the ancient civilization's project was due. The boys were working vigorously one theirs for months as the girls. Finally, the class began and presentations occurred.

Chichi, 18, and Bulma stepped up in front of the room with materials. 18 and Chichi were holding a medium sized diorama, while Bulma held a poster board with information.

"In ancient Egypt, there were many ceremony's. There was the ceremony for courtship, childbirth and blessing, and mummifying. When in courtship, ancient Egyptian couples would move in with each other and sign sacred documents. In childbirth and blessings the woman and Egyptian doctors would do a weird test to find out if the child would be a boy or a girl." Bulma explained.

Chichi smiled and started to talk, "When a woman thought her baby was in danger, there would be a sacred amulet of Hathor, the Egyptian god of fertility, and that was said to protect both the child and mother if the amulet was in the same room as them."

"The mummification process had around five different steps. There was the removal of the organs and putting them in canopic jars, adding salt, wrapping the body with many roles of cloth and finally burying the mummy." 18 said with a smiled.

"Well done girls!" the teacher exclaimed, "absolutely wonderful!"

The girls smiled and looked at the guys with a smirk. All three sat down and high fived each other in victory, but victory was celebrated too early.

The guys came up with a complete diorama of three ancient temples of three Greek gods/ goddesses. Each spoke and pointed at the heavily detailed models and gave vivid features and old ceremonies.

The teacher came up and smiled. "Well done all of you. I only graded the basic quality of the project and I will be passing them out now."

A paper was handed to Bulma and then Vegeta. Both smirked and showed the paper to each other.

"100%!" both yelled in unison. They blinked and stared at each other.

"NOT ANOTHER TIE!"

~*~

Kat: Hahaha I never give those two a break. Ok, the next chapter is the last, so I hope you enjoy the story while it lasted. 

Next and final chapter: Graduation…a year and a half later… 


	15. Graduationthe end of it all

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…nor this wonderful song featured…

Summary: This is the last chapter of Emotions One Must Conceal…graduation. I might think about doing a sequel to the story except more angsty. Now…on with the chapter.

**_Emotions one must conceal_**

**__**

**_Chapter Fifteen: Graduation…the end of it all_**

**__**

~*~Two years later~*~

After sometime and a few misadventures, they made it…through thick in, the incidents; everything…all that was left was graduating. The crowd fell silent as the march played and students marched down the field, some smiling, and some crying.

In the stands also included the parents of Bulma, Yume, Mayumi, and Makato, who was holding Mayumi tightly. They were married right out of high school last year, and were doing pretty good. Bulma's parents were still not informed about the attack as it was kept under wraps, so went on with their oh so enjoyable lives.

As the principal walked up to the podium, the crowd became even more silent to hear the announcement. "Welcome family, relatives, and friends to the graduating class of 2003, I would just like to say it was an honor to be educating these children and see them succeed into further generations. I know most of the parents out there were here when they were teenagers and even their grandparents, now I am here to tell you to give these adults respect and silence as the ceremony goes on. Now I want to present Mr. Yuuki, an old friend and teacher of ours."

A roar of claps were heard as Mr. Yuuki rose and grinned slightly. He walked up to the podium and nodded. "As you all might know, I am Mr. Yuuki. I have worked at this school for a good twenty-one years, and I know I was a special pain to those detention kids. You know who you are." Everyone snickered at the comment. "But seriously, I am just here to say, this is the best class I have had so far, and the last class I'll be preaching too. Now I want to introduce Chichi Mau and Goku Son, the leaders of recreation and club advisors. Please give them a hand."

Chichi and Goku got up from their seats and smiled at their fellow classmates and their audience. Once they shook Mr. Yuuki's hand they turned to the audience. Chichi was the first to speak. "Fellow classmates, it is sad to see our senior year end so quickly, with both the misadventures and fun."

"But we also have to all say good bye and set an example for future generations, that's why instead of doing the Kyoto Star anthem, a group of our closest friends made our own song." Goku said while getting another microphone. Once they cued the music Goku began to sing. 

_"They just gave up on our entire generation  
So we were all pushed to the side cuz we didn't see the world through our teachers eyes  
When all we needed was a little bit of motivation  
But because we wore our pants saggin' y'all labelled us gangstas  
And said we wasn't worth the time…"_

As Goku sang through the song, Vegeta got up and he had his own microphone in his hand. He smirked to the audience and shook Goku's hand and high fived him. They both smirked and began to sing the next verse. Both looked back at their fellow classmates and nodded, while their pointer finger and thumb formed a circle and left the three fingers at the end to read 03.'

_"There are so many things I never asked you  
There are so many things I still don't know  
There are so many things you never told me  
And still so many things that I will never know  
and why, cuz I went to Kyoto Star High."_

Chichi looked to the audience and smiled to them all. She followed the same procedure and held up her hands like that. Life seemed to just pass by, her life, family, everything. Now she was up here singing with all her friends having a blast. As both Goku and Vegeta sang the last part of their section, Chichi would sing in the background a bit with the guys.

  
  
_A school with more drop outs than sign-ups at registration  
And the pregnancy rate is at an all-time high, we all know why  
Now you would think the classroom's the place for mental stimulation  
But it's some brothers outside sellin' that stuff, that'll really stimulate your mind, (talk about gettin' high)_

All three faced the audience and showed the true emotion of what was going on in their mind. This wasn't the best song to sing, but it was all true, their were pregnancy's more that sign-ups, more drug usage, so much more. Chichi started to hum in the background as Vegeta and Goku took a deep breath.

_  
  
There are so many things you never showed me,  
There are too many things you let slip by,   
How can I face a world that doesn't know me  
A world that doesn't care whether I live or die,  
And why, cuz I go to Kyoto Star High._

As Goku and Vegeta sang the last line they turned to Chichi. She began to sing and then Bulma stood up with a microphone in her hand. She began to sing along with Chichi and walked down the isle of her school. She smiled while singing and stared at her other friends. Chichi and Bulma hugged while still singing and saluted to their teachers, classmates, and the audience.

_  
  
So, We don't need your education  
We don't want no pacifier  
We are the leaders of your nation  
We're gonna make sure the world survives  
There ain't no justice there's just us  
What happened to the meaning of "in God we trust"  
So as we get older and our children grow up  
We ain't gonna teach them what y'all showed us_

Goku and Vegeta began their singing once again and shook hands with the two other girls while walking back. They both walked down the isle of students and faculty while shaking their hands also. Bulma and Chichi stared at everyone and spotted Makato and the rest of their families. Tears formed into Bulma's eyes but she blinked them away.

_  
There's too many babies dyin' before they're born (Lord ain't that the truth)  
Too many young ladies cryin' with a daddy in the house but not a father in the home (now y'all know there's a difference)  
And what about all our young soldiers being led astray (by this negative music)  
What happened to the Isaac Hayes, and the Curtis Mayfield's and all the Marvin Gayes?_

Krillin then came up from his seat and began to sing that one solo line while smirking. He waved over to the audience once more and nodded his head to the school. He stalked over to the front and shook hands with the girls and guys from his close group of friends. It was then he realized this might have been the last good time that all of them would spend together.

_Man we really need 'em today_

The guys stared at their old teachers and began to sing the lines that were meant for them. They showed the emotion of both confusion and frustration. Shaking their heads they looked away faced the other side of the teachers with the same expressions of betrayal while singing more.

_  
And there were so many things that needed explaining  
But you said it was too late for me to learn  
You were suppose to be my shelter when it was rainin'  
But instead you left me out here all alone, so I gotta make it on my own_

Just then, the last person of the group of friends stood up and began to sing along with Bulma and Chichi. 18 sauntered over to the front and also nodded to her group of classmates. 18 hugged Chichi and Bulma while still singing and shook hands with Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin, the group was complete…all of them had their dream of happiness come true. They stood in a straight line and gazed upon the audience and waved their hands with serious expressions. They shook their heads and bowed to the audience while singing their own song. As the music began to slow down, all six  began to say their own words of wisdom.__

_We don't need your education  
We don't want no pacifier  
We are the leaders of your nation  
We're gonna make sure the world survives  
There ain't no justice there's just us  
What happened to the meaning of "in God we trust"  
So as we get older and our children grow up  
We ain't gonna teach them what y'all showed us_

As they began to stop singing and began to speak the speech they decided to say they stared at everyone. All their school, relatives, friends, foes, teachers, colleagues,  and future rivals…every single person listened.

_  
For people who did believe, what we could do to change our future, you knew the world was in our hands, help build them strong so they can withstand, all the pressures, all the war, all the prejudice, and the others who were sure we couldn't fight the stress in life, for those of you who didn't believe us, listen to my words for you, listen to your children sing to you_

As the song died down, all six  took a bow and began to raise their hands to symbolize the class of 2003. They all smiled as the crowd roared with applause and whistles. Mr. Yuuki stood up and walked over to the students. "Lets give it up for the six who surprised us with their own anthem and friendship. For recognition, I would like to present Chichi Mau, Goku Son, Vegeta Ouji, Bulma Briefs, Krillin Kamiya, and 18 Gero, please show them your support."

~*~

Most of the teacher's speeches were done and now it was time to present the diplomas to the kids who were now adults. "As I call your name, stand up and I'll hand you your diploma."

This was finally the moment that some have been waiting for and some who were dreading. They couldn't bare the tension any longer but finally faced the facts of reality. They all took deep breaths and smiled. Soon came Bulma's turn for her certificate.

"Bulma Briefs." She took a heavy breath and stood up to take her diploma and heard cheers from the audience and class of 03.' In her mind ran the future and past events in the year. She had been introduced to new friends, rivals, and even enemies…one who tried to even kill her. Her parents were still oblivious to the fact that she was still a bit depressed but she would fix that soon.

"18 Gero." The cold-hearted girl stood up and was given a diploma. Her mind was running wild. Even though she was alone, she still had her friends. The only thing that worried her was the future.

"Krillin Kamiya." The short senior stood up and bowed his head in honor. He silently cheered as claps and whistles from his friends were heard. The future would be something odd, really far away, but interesting…

"Chichi Mau." The raven-haired beauty stood up and accepted her certificate proudly. What ran inside her mind were college, and family. Goku already proposed to her and she was happy to have someone to care for her deeply.

"Vegeta Ouji." As he stood up Mayumi screamed and blew a blow horn loudly. He chuckled and took the piece of paper and faced the audience with a sort of valor. His future consisted of college and maybe his own company…and for once…a person to marry.

"Goku Son." The regression teenager grinned and stood up proudly He marched and was handed a certificate and he took it with pride. He did and summer salt and cheered and heard the audience laugh and clap at the same time. His friends cheered and hollered.

As each person was handed a diploma, they stood up with pride. "I now announce the class of 2003. Please follow me and turn your tassel to officially grant you access of graduation." As most complied her bowed his head. "I am proud to say this is the official class of 2003!"

Caps were thrown in the air and tears were shed. It was finally over…things had changed. All was gone and the group of six found each other and huddled in a group. They talked and hugged and did all sorts of things. All discussed their futures and turned to face their families. Vegeta and Bulma walked together towards their family and smiled.

"Oh Bulma honey, I'm so proud," Bunny said in her peppy voice while hugging her daughter.

"Yes Bulma, you're finally able to take over the company," her father said with a grin.

Bulma fumbled a bit and shook her head. "Actually, I want nothing to do with Capsule Corp. I want to start my own company and develop my own type of electronics and uses."

"But what about college, surely you'll stay here…" Teddy encouraged, but failed.

"Dad you just don't know!" Bulma exclaimed. "Once you figure out what you've done wrong, then I'll talk to you, but now…I have a party to go to."

She marched away from her family and met up with their group of friends. They marched towards their cars and pulled off their robes to reveal their dresses and suites. All six smiled to each other and cheered. 

"We were awesome," Goku said while walking.

"Yep, everyone absolutely loved the song," 18 said, "I even like it."

"Did you see the teachers faces as we looked at them?" Vegeta snickered, "That was priceless!"

As they laughed and talked Vegeta nudged Bulma slightly. "Hey what's wrong aoi?"

"Parents…"

"And?"

"Nothing," she sighed, "I might go to a college in America…"

The rest of the five halted and gawked at Bulma. "WHAT?" Chichi yelled.

"I got accepted to N.Y. Stated University in New York," she fumbled, "It would be a great way to get away from my parents…"

"But what about us?" Krillin asked.

"You guys, you don't understand. I can't live like this. I can't stand the fact that my parents are still clueless to my attack and my depression problems. My father was talking about me taking over Capsule Corp…but I don't want to, I want something else…"

"But Bulma…" 18 said but was interrupted.

"You guys, I have summer to figure this out. It's our last night of fun, come on…lets play." Bulma said while walking again with her friends.

~*~

Night was gone…and the graduates left. Everyone was at home or getting wasted but Bulma was with her friends at their old hangout in the woods by Bulma's house. It was a tree-covered area with a pond. All six were laying back and looking up into the sky.

"So this is it huh?" Bulma whispered, "We're finally out of high school."

"It's so strange," Goku whispered back, "weird."

"Don't worry, even if we do go to different college's we'll see each other again," Bulma said. "Even if we're split, we will meet again because if our friend ship is as strong as we say it is, it will be stronger when we see each other again."

And with Bulma's words they did. Bulma ended up at N.Y. State University for five years before coming back to Japan to reunite with her friends. Vegeta went to West City College to do a double major in music and business. Chichi and Goku were happily married and remained in Kyoto Star. 18 and Krillin were engaged and attended to the University of Tokyo Japan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE END *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	16. Emotions one must conceal

**Claimer: I OWN THE POEM**

**__**

**__**

**_Emotions one must conceal_**

_People say to cherish what we have,_

_But for some people they've got squat,_

_Now what would you say to them?_

_The one's who are born with bad luck,_

_Some live lives with parents,_

_With maybe one or two,_

_But there is someone who you might envy,_

_Though you don't know much about them,_

_You might desire their wealth,_

_Or maybe their lifestyle obscured,_

_Yet you don't know the real truth,_

_The one that's deep within their soul,_

_That person might have two parents,_

_That person might have the wealth,_

_Yet the thing that one person doesn't have,_

_Is the love from their parents at all?_

_Always being neglected from thought,_

_Never once turned to congratulate,_

_Pushed aside from everything,_

_Work will always come first._

_That person lives alone,_

_Left unaccompanied to wither in pain,_

_Wanting to give up the life they have,_

_And trading it in with another,_

_Maybe you should see the truth,_

_Before jumping into conclusion,_

_Observe the lifestyle that you would rather live,_

_Then say you want it now._

_The person might be fine at school,_

_Perky and spunky in front of all,_

_Yet when lonesome, when no one's around,_

_That person cries for long,_

_When that person seems happy one moment,_

_Then sad the next again,_

_You'll finally realize its all a mask,_

_To cover up the angst and pain._

_Now imagine the world that person might live,_

_Or the feeling they must feel,_

_Don't assume it's quite all right,_

_Because its all emotions one must conceal…_

__


End file.
